Lies Destroy
by awish0921
Summary: Edward Masen's future, for all intents & purposes, was as bright as the sun. He had everything, a home, parents that loved him, girls falling all over him, law school on the horizon, then with a single twist of fate, it all came crashing down making Edward question everything he's ever known. AH/EPOV.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>STATE OF WASHINGTON<p>

CERTIFICATE OF DEATH

Full Name: Baby Boy Cullen

Date of Birth: June 20, 1993 Time: 9:57am

7 pounds 12 ounces 21 inches long

Place of Birth: Forks Memorial Hospital Washington

Forks Washington, USA

Mother's full Name: Esme Platt Age: 17

Father: Carlisle Cullen Age 19

Date of Death: June 20, 1993 Time: 9:57am

Cause of Death: Stillborn

* * *

><p><strong>This was just to get your palate wet and ready for this new ride! Chapter one will post tomorrow and in the meantime you can let this prologue marinate over night. I will post all my house keeping things about this story when I post CH 1 including my posting schedule... so stay tuned and get ready! See you all tomorrow for the official launch of Lies Destroy! <strong>

**FB group: Awish's Fanfiction. **

**Thoughts so far?**

**Much Love.**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my brand new story! I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and judging by the reviews, you're all either confused, scared, or excited to read. So let me do the housekeeping thing and hopefully things will be become clear. And can I say how so humbled I am by the reviews from the prologue. I can't believe the amazing response so few little words got, thank you all so very much!**

**First this story will be beta'd by ****Pixie Kat****, I am so damn excited to have her on board for this new ride, she is amazing! She makes my words look pretty and gives it to me straight, this is going to be a beautiful partnership! **

**Now let me get this out of the way early, this is HEA, I don't write any other way. There will be some angst, but it will have NOTHING to do with E&B, their story in itself is very sweet and eventually lemony. **

**I am also going to put a minor disclaimer on something. There will be a ****VERY SHORT**** scene with Edward and someone else. Now before you flounce, hear me out. It's necessary to show Edward's growth in this story, and it happens _BEFORE_ he meets Bella, there is NO cheating... its quick and then it's over and _NEVER_ to happen again. I will warm you when it comes up so you can choose to skim over it or grin and bear it... again trust me, its nothing detailed or long. **

**Posting schedule will be every Monday!  **

**Okay, I think that's it for now. I will answer any questions that come up so make sure you check my A/N's. I hope you all like this one and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. So let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>My alarm was blaring. Fuck off!<p>

I reached over to my night table and slapped the annoying alarm clock, silencing it. I grumbled and rolled over. As I was about to fall back into the dirty dream I was having, my bedroom door swung open and my mother was shouting.

"Edward get up! The weekend is over, you have to get back to school." She blared.

"Not going," I said with a grunt as I buried my head in my pillow hoping to drown out her voice.

"Yes, you are," she said.

The next thing I knew my Mom had grabbed my blankets and ripped them off of my body,

"Mom!" I shouted as I was only in my boxers.

"Oh get a grip Edward, you have nothing I haven't seen before. I used to wipe your ass and just because you're 21 does not mean I can't still kick your ass, now get up, get dressed, and go back to school. And take a damn shower, you smell like brewery."

My mother left my room and I knew I had no choice but to get up. I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled my way into the shower.

I was so hung over after a night out with the guys. My childhood buddy and I were home from college for the weekend and we'd decided to go to a bar and get our drink on. Maybe a little too much.

Riley and I had been friends since elementary school. Even though I was a year older we were inseparable up until I left for college. Riley was a junior at Indiana State University and the lucky bastard that he was, finished his finals and was home for the summer. I, however still had one more final to go before graduation. I was a senior at Northwestern University. After my last final, I'd be a college graduate with a BA in Political Science.

Thankfully campus was only about an hour away from where I was born and raised in Chicago. I had to get back to campus to study and pack up my apartment, but I was beyond tired and hung over. I had my doubts that I'd be able to stay awake for the drive back. Unfortunately I had no choice.

My parents, albeit annoying, were really great. My mother Elizabeth was a stay-at-home mom. I can't remember a night when dinner wasn't on the table or a day that my lunch wasn't packed when I was little. She was always involved with my school's PTA and all my friends loved her. My house was usually the house that was chosen to hang out because my mom was always armed with a huge arsenal of snacks.

When my mom wasn't doing her thing at school or cooking up a storm, she was the devoted lawyer's wife. My father, Edward Masen Sr., was one of the best defense attorneys in the state of Illinois and because of his status I never wanted for anything. Money was never an issue, hence my new shiny silver Volvo that sat in the driveway.

There was no discussion about what I'd be doing after graduation. I'd be following my father's footsteps and attending Harvard Law School. My tuition was already paid in full and the lease signed on a spacious apartment just off of campus in Cambridge.

I wasn't sure that I even wanted to be a lawyer, it was just assumed on my father's part. And seeing how proud he was when I got accepted into the Ivy League, I decided I'd at least give it a chance. I'd much rather be playing my guitar. Music was my passion, but my parents simply saw it as a hobby.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I stood in front of my bathroom mirror and messed around with my out of control hair. I ran some gel though it and sighed. Sometimes I wanted to cut it all off, but the girls like it, so the hair stays.

I dressed in jeans and a gray sweater. I strapped my Rolex; an early graduation present from my father, on my wrist. I stuffed my wallet in my back pocket and then grabbed my cell phone where I saw I had a text from Riley.

**Dude, how much did we drink last night? I feel like shit. - R**

I nodded and replied to his text.

**Too fucking much. My head is spinning and now I have to go back school. - E**

**Sucks to be you. - R**

**Suck it. -E**

**Call me when you get back home. - R**

**Will do. - E **

I stuffed my cell on my pocket and then grabbed my keys. As soon as I walked into the kitchen the aroma of pancakes hit my senses. My mother was at the stove; my father was sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

"Morning," I said while I poured myself some juice.

"Morning son, you're mother said she almost had to drag you out of bed." He said as he sipped his coffee.

"Just didn't see the point in going back, I'm basically graduated."

"Not quite Edward," my mother said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. "You still have one more final before graduation, and you have to pack up your apartment. "

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled.

"Hey," my dad said getting my attention. "Don't get smart, you know you're mom can still kick your ass."

"So I was informed," I said taking a big bite of my pancakes.

I finished my breakfast, said goodbye to my parents, and headed out the door. I got into my Volvo drove back to school.

I pulled into my usual spot in front of my building then made my way up the steps and into the building. I took the elevator up to the 5th floor of the high-rise. I opened my door and I was greeted by my roommate Seth.

"Hey man," he called from his spot on the couch.

"Hey," I replied.

Just then we heard talking... well more like giggling outside of our open door.

"Damn dude, you're not even here 30 seconds and Lauren and her friends are all dazzled."

I laughed as I looked into the hallway and saw Lauren with one of her friends. Lauren and I have been playing a game of cat and mouse all semester, but it was just casual. I didn't see the point in getting seriously involved with anyone since I was going to be moving to Massachusetts in a couple months.

That's not to say I haven't had some fun. There have been a few girls who I've messed around with and a few more that I've had sex with, but I can't say I have ever been in a serious relationship. Relationships weren't my style, they complicated things, and I didn't want the pressure. It was much easier to play the field, I was good at that.

"One more final and we're done with this place," Seth said.

"Thank fuck for that," I replied winking at Lauren as I closed the front door. "I'm so ready for summer, I just want to hang out and not give a shit about anything until I have to leave for Harvard in August."

"And what a summer it's going to be," Seth said. "It'll be the best one."

"You can count on that my friend."

Seth and I met our sophomore year and we'd been roommates ever since. He was a cool dude and he got along well with Riley. Seth came home with me a few times and it was great to hang out with both my best friends.

~ LD ~

The next day, I figured I should get some studying in for my last final so I decided to go to the library. I found a quiet table and pulled out my poly sci textbook and dove in.

"Hey lover,"came a whisper from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Lauren standing behind me in a very short plaid skirt. I felt my dick twitch as I looked at her black tank top that showed off her cleavage.

"Hello yourself," I said back.

Without another word, she sat down in the chair next to me and moved her body so her bare leg was pressed against my thigh. I gasped when she reached over and placed her hand on my upper thigh.

"I know you want me, Masen,' she said as she massaged my thigh. "And I just might let you have me."

"Oh you might huh?" I smirked. "What makes you think I'm going to let you have me?"

"Because your hard dick tells me so," she said as she moved her hand further up and cupped my hardness in her hand. "See?"

"Well, what do you know?" I said with a grunt.

"What do you say you and me take our words and turn them into action?" She purred as she rubbed me through my jeans while licking her lips. "Fucking action that is."

"I think that… ah... could be… arranged," I said slamming my eyes shut at her continued assault.

"Good answer, but until then…." She rubbed my dick harder making me gasp and then she abruptly stopped. "To be continued, lover."

I opened my eyes when I felt her hand leave my dick only to catch a glimpse of her as she walked out of the library leaving me with a raging hard-on.

I had to take more than a few deep breaths to will my body to calm the fuck down. Damn, I wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless.

Damn her.

After I got myself under control, I gathered my books and walked out of the library to head home. I needed a cold shower. As I was walking out of the library, I was stopped by Dean Banner.

"Mr. Masen," he started. "I'm glad I caught you.

"Is everything okay, sir?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, nothing to worry about. I received a phone call from the admissions office at Harvard earlier today. They needed us to fax over your grades, minus your last final. Anyway, I was informed that in all the paperwork that was done, it seems as if a copy of your birth certificate was omitted."

"Oh," I replied. "I thought my mom had sent that in with the rest of my forms."

"I'm sure it was just an oversight," Dean Banner said. "I told them I'd let you know and that a copy would be faxed by the end of the business day tomorrow. So make sure you do that, Mr. Masen. They need to have it to finish the admittance process."

"Yes, of course," I said.

"I'm very proud of your accomplishments, Edward. Harvard is very lucky to have you."

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"Okay then, have a good night and good luck on your last final here at Northwestern."

I nodded then continued toward my apartment. When I got there, I called home, there was no answer. I then looked at my phone and saw there was a text message from my mother.

**Dad and I going to benefit in Milwaukee. Be back late tomorrow night. Be good. -Mom**

"Damn it! Fuck!" I cursed. Since my parents weren't home, that meant I had to drive the hell home, get my birth certificate, then drive back to school to take my final.

"What's your problem?" Seth asked.

"I have to drive home," I said grabbing my keys.

"Our final is tomorrow morning." Seth stated.

"I know," I hissed. "I just have to grab my fucking birth certificate and then turn back the fuck around. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay man," Seth said. "See you later."

I went into my room and decided to pack up a few things before I headed home... again. Might as well make the most of this trip and take some of my things home. I didn't need much here for the next couple days so it only made sense. I grabbed my two duffel bags and my guitar and headed out to my car.

After an hour, I pulled up to my house and dragged all my crap inside and up to my room. I took the time to unpack and then I headed down to my father's office. I knew my dad kept all our important papers in the safe.

I walked over to the safe and punched in the combination. I never had a reason to go into the safe, but I knew the combination was my parents wedding anniversary. I opened it and started rummaging through the documents until I found a file with my name on it.

I pulled out the file and brought it over my dad's desk. Once open I found all my report cards, immunization records, my social security card, various other documents, and finally my birth certificate. I pulled out the document and glanced at it.

STATE OF ILLINOIS

CERTIFICATE OF LIVE BIRTH

Name: Edward Anthony Masen

Date of Birth: June 20, 1993 Time 9:57am

7lbs 12oz 21in

Place of Birth: Chicago Memorial Hospital, Chicago Illinois

Mother: Elizabeth Masen Age 31

Father: Edward Masen Sr. Age 35

I put my birth certificate aside and closed the file. As I was about to put the file back in the safe, I dropped it, scattering the contents on the floor.

"Damn it!" I barked as I knelt down to pick up the papers.

As I did, I brown envelope caught my eye. Without a second thought I opened it; when I unfolded the paper that was inside, my heart leaped up into my throat. It was another certificate.

I read it over and my body started to shake.

STATE OF WASHINGTON

CERTIFICATE OF DEATH

Full Name: Baby Boy Cullen

Date of Birth: June 20, 1993 Time: 9:57am

7 pounds 12 ounces 21 inches long

Place of Birth: Forks Memorial Hospital

Forks Washington, USA

Mother: Esme Platt Age: 17

Father: Carlisle Cullen Age 19

Date of Death: June 20, 1993 Time: 9:57am

Cause of Death: Stillborn

This baby died on the same day I was born but in Washington State.

"What the hell?" I said out loud.

I held both the birth certificate and death certificate in my hand. This made no sense. Who were Esme Platt and Carlisle Cullen? They were obviously very young when they had their baby, but why did my parents have this? Who was this baby and how were we born on the exact same day and time? While still kneeling on the floor I sifted through the file again. I came across a sealed envelope. Not giving a shit about being neat, I tore into it and found a document that would forever change my life as I knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so there it is... and to start off with a cliffy! **

**Thoughts? **

**I know Lauren double, triple ick, but I promise she won't be around long. **

**TRUST ME PLEASE!**

**See you all very soon!**

**Much Love.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Oh my goodness! I am blown completely away from the response to this story after only one chapter. I am so humbled by your love and support on this new journey. I bow to all of you. Thank you so very much! **

**Well now here's where I have to put a WARNING on this chapter. There is a scene, a VERY SHORT scene with Edward and Lauren. Like I said before, its necessary, but its quick and it will NEVER EVER happen again. PROMISE! And after this CH, Lauren will be gone. Please TRUST me. Okay, so you have been warmed. Please don't let that those few words take away the true nature of this story. It's all E&B and HEA, remember that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>After picking myself up off the floor in my father's office, I took the two certificates and the document I'd found up to my bedroom. I paced my room and every so often I glanced at the papers that were now spread out on my bed.<p>

None of it made sense.

There had to be a logical explanation for all of this. I had to collect my thoughts; I wasn't ready to confront my parents with this yet.

I grabbed the papers, stuffed them back into the envelope, and then left the house. I drove back to school in a complete daze. When I got back to my building, I was met with Lauren on the elevator

"Hey lover, where have you been?" She asked as the door closed.

I didn't answer her.

Instead I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard pushing my tongue in her mouth. She responded and pulled at my hair. I broke away and looked at her. She was attractive if you like that heavy make up, hair extensions, large tits type. But right now I didn't care what she looked like, I just needed to escaped what I'd found back home.

I needed to forget.

"How about we take this to your bed?" She suggested.

Just then then elevator door opened and I grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hall to my apartment. Once inside, I pulled her into my bedroom and slammed the door.

In a matter of minutes we were naked, condom on, and I was fucking her, hard and fast. She latched onto me and dug her nails into my skin making me groan. There was nothing slow or pretty about this.

This was fucking, nothing else.

Raw and hard.

Numb.

No emotion.

No heart.

And definitely no love.

After I came, I rolled off of her and went into my bathroom. I pealed off the condom and dropped it into the waste basket. I looked at myself in the mirror, suddenly not having a fucking clue who I was.

I stepped into the shower and scrubbed myself clean. When I was finished, I put on shorts and a t-shirt. I went back to my bedroom to find Lauren was passed out and still naked on my bed. I covered her up and then went to sleep on the couch.

The next morning, after only a few hours of sleep, I walked into my bedroom, Lauren was still asleep in my bed. I was quiet as I got dressed and packed the rest of my things. I grabbed my keys and drove to the building where my final was being held. Seth was already there, but I didn't say a word, I just nodded.

I got through my final, not having the slightest fucking clue if I passed or not, and in that moment I didn't give a fuck. I ran out of the lecture hall to my car and sped off campus for the last time.

Once I arrived home, I pulled the papers out of my pocket and placed them at the kitchen table in front of me. I knew my parents would be home soon, it was time for some answers.

LD

Hours passed and my mind was jumbled with all kinds of thoughts. What were my parents going to say? And if there was something to tell me, why hadn't they?

Maybe the baby wasn't me. It could've been an old client of my dad's, maybe. Maybe it was something else all together.

Maybe.

Finally I heard the garage door open and I sat back in my chair. I watched the door as my parents walked in.

"Hey son, we didn't expect you until tomorrow," My father said.

"Came back early," I replied.

"What are you doing just sitting here?" My mother asked as she walked over and kissed me on my cheek. Then I noticed her body stiffen and her breath hitch when her eyes landed on what was sitting on the table. "Edward…" she said as she looked at my father.

My father looked at her and then at the table, his body language then matched my mother's.

"The Dean stopped me the other day because it seemed Harvard never received a copy of my birth certificate." I started. "He told me I had to fax a copy right away to the admissions office. Since you weren't home, I had to drive home to get it."

I paused and looked at my parents. They were standing before me in silence. I noticed my mother's eyes were wet with tears and my father grabbed her hand as I continued.

"I found my birth certificate, little boy born on June 20, 1993 to Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen in Chicago, but then as I was putting the file back in the safe, a brown envelope fell out and this was in it,"

I pushed the piece of paper toward them. They knew what it was, it was all in their eyes.

"A death certificate, baby boy born to Esme Platt and Carlisle Cullen on the same day in Washington, only this baby was stillborn. I thought I was seeing things, this had to be a mistake, but then I found this. Some kind of contract between Edward Masen Sr. and Conrad Cullen signed on June 20th 1993."

I took a breath and let it out, looking at my parents in the eye.

"Was one-hundred thousand dollars the going rate for a baby twenty-one years ago?" I spat.

"Edward, let us explain," my father said.

"Explain? You mean there's something to explain?" I asked as my heart sank. "What is all of this? Are you two my parents?"

"Yes, we're your parents," My mother said through her tears.

"I'll rephrase my question, counselor. Are you my biological parents?"

They didn't answer me and that told me their answer as my own tears fell. But I needed to hear them say it, out loud, to make it real.

"Answer me please," I pleaded, "Are you... my parents?"

My father looked to my mother and squeezed her hand in his before he answered me.

"No."

One word.

One single world can change your life in an instant. Everything I ever knew was all a lie.

"Oh God," I cried as I got up from the table and ran over to the sink. " I think I'm going to be sick." Dry heaves attacked my body as my anger took over.

"Please Edward," my father begged, "Let us explain."

I downed a glass of water and wiped my mouth. I took a deep breath and without saying word, I returned to my seat at the table. I watched as my mother dabbed her eyes with a tissue and sat down across from me. My father remained on his feet.

"When you're mother and I were married, we knew we wanted to have a big family. And about six months later, we found out she was pregnant," he began, "We were so excited, but then there was a miscarriage. We were devastated. After some time we decided to try again… another pregnancy, another miscarriage, followed by two more after that. The last one being the worst caused your mother to have to an emergency hysterectomy. Our dreams of having a child of our own were crushed. After that, your mother fell into a deep depression and I didn't know how to help her. I watched her slip further and further away from me."

I watched him closely as he walked over to the counter and leaned into it to steady himself.

"Conrad Cullen was an associate of the firm's. He was in Chicago on business from Washington the winter before you were born. We went out for drinks one night and he told me that his nineteen-year-old son had gotten a girl pregnant. The Cullens were a wealthy family from Seattle so when Conrad's son Carlisle met a girl from Forks during a school trip, and then got her pregnant, he was less than thrilled. Carlisle was heading to med school and a baby would surely ruin that, not to mention Esme's family were blue collar, not the kind of girl Conrad wanted his son with.

"Conrad went on to say that Carlisle informed him that he was going to move to Forks and marry Esme. That they were going to have their baby and that he wasn't going to med school. He told me he wanted to make the baby go away because if there were no baby, Carlisle would go to med school and forget about Esme."

My eyes were filling with tears as I listened to the events my father spoke of. My head was spinning.

"Conrad asked me if I had any kids. I told him Elizabeth and I had suffered many miscarriages and now we were unable to have a family of our own. It was then Conrad made me an offer I couldn't refuse. It seemed like a win-win situation for both of us. He would make his son's baby disappear and I could give a baby to Elizabeth."

"So that contract is for real? You bought me?" I hissed.

"Conrad was very influential. He had many people in his back pocket, even a doctor at the hospital in Forks where you were born. Esme went into labor and after you were born, she and Carlisle were told you had died… were stillborn. Esme had complications during labor and had to have a C-section so she was knocked out when you were born, so no one was the wiser. Only the baby didn't die. I gave Conrad one**-**hundred thousand dollars and he gave me you. I was given a death certificate that showed the date of death and then we had a birth certificate forged with Elizabeth and I as your parents."

"Do you realize how sick this is?" I shouted.

"Edward you have to understand. I didn't want to lose my wife. She was all I had and when I placed you in her arms, she came back to me. She was happy again, that's all I ever wanted for her."

"Did you know about this?" I asked my mother.

"She didn't know at first, no one did," My father answered, "Conrad and myself were the only ones who knew. Not even Carlisle knew what his father had done. Elizabeth found out when you were two years old, but by then the damage was done. We loved you, you were our son and everything else was in the past. I never heard from Conrad again and your mother and I never spoke of it until now. You were never supposed to know Edward."

"I was never supposed to know? You bought me; you took me from my biological parents who thought I died at birth. My whole life has been a lie and I was never supposed to know? How did you think you could keep this from me?"

My body was on fire. My voice was cracking and I had no idea who the two people standing in front of me were.

And then I realized something. I never looked like my parents. My father was dark haired and my mother was blonde. My hair was a copper red and I was so much taller than both of them. I'd thought about this when I was kid, but as soon as I thought it, it just as quickly slipped from my mind. Genetics were never 100% anyway.

Now it all made sense.

I was never theirs.

"I wanted a baby so much," my mother finally said through her tears, "And when I held you for the first time, I knew I was meant to be your mother. I love you so much Edward."

"You stole me from two unsuspecting kids, how can you both sleep at night?" I spat as I stood up from my chair. "I can't even look at you right now." I gathered the papers from the table and ran up the stairs to my bedroom slamming the door behind me.

I yanked on my hair trying to control my emotions as everything my parents just told me began to sink in. I thought about Esme, my mother, who thought I was dead. And then I thought about Elizabeth who has been the best mother I could've ever asked for. I knew she loved me, but I was never hers to love.

I wasn't hers.

I wasn't his.

I was thiers.

And they thought I was dead.

At that moment something inside me snapped. I wrenched open my closet door and pulled out the duffel bag I had tossed in there the day before. I grabbed a few pair of jeans and some shirts from my closet. I then went to my dresser and pulled out boxers, socks, t-shirts, and pajama bottoms. I shoved all the clothes into the bag and then went into my bathroom. I found my toiletries kit and placed my toothbrush, razor, deodorant, and comb inside. I stuffed the bag in my duffel bag.

I then grabbed an old backpack and filled it with my laptop, iPod, and an old photo album. I also stuffed all the papers into my bag as well.

I put on my Northwestern hoodie and went over to my nightstand for my Rolex. I held the watch in my hands and read the inscription on the back.

_To my son,_

_I am so proud of you._

_Dad_

I placed the watch back on the nightstand and then I grabbed my wallet, cell phone, and keys. I picked up my bags along with my guitar case, and walked out of my room.

I walked down the stairs to find my parents still sitting at the kitchen table. My father was holding my mother's hands as she cried. It broke my heart to see her cry, but it broke my heart even more that they lied to me.

My whole life they lied to me. They lied about everything and I had to go. I couldn't stay there in a house that was never my home. I couldn't stay in a life that was all based on a lie.

My mother looked up when she heard me coming down the stairs and her eyes widened when she saw my packed bags.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to go," I replied.

"Edward, you can't just leave," my father said. "We can talk about this as a family, son."

"See that's just it, I'm not your son. We're not a family."

"You are my son. You have always been my son."

"Bought and paid for, right?"

"Edward, please," my mother pleaded, "Don't go."

"I have to, I need time to think about all of this. I can't stay here," I said, "You have to let me go. I'll be in touch, but this is how it has to be right now."

My mother didn't respond and neither did my father. I looked at them one last time and turned to walk out the front door.

When I got to my car, I put my bags in the backseat and drove away from the only home I'd ever known with my heart in my throat.

I knew I only had a hundred dollars in my wallet so I pulled into the bank. I had about eight thousand dollars in my savings account.

I withdrew every penny.

When I got back to my car I turned on my GPS and entered in my destination.

Forks, Washington.

Destination distance: 2,237miles.

Duration: 33 hours.

I put the car in drive and headed west.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my! Edward broke my heart as I wrote this. He's so lost and feels so betrayed. And now he's heading to Forks... wonder what he'll find there? Hopefully it will be more than clouds and rain. :))**

**And I'm sorry about Lauren, I promise it's all over. It pained me to write it, but I had to show Edward's growth in this story. **

**Forgive me, please?**

**Thanks forever and always to Pixie Kat for her beta work. She's really keeping me straight and this ride would not be the same without her! **

**Come join my FB group, if you're not already there, Awish's Famfiction. It's a cool place. **

**Okay, so I'll see you all next Monday. Tell me your thoughts.**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter Three

**Catch me at the end...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

* * *

><p>I pulled into a cheap motel somewhere in the middle of North Dakota. Once I was in my room, I checked my cell phone. I had three voicemail messages.<p>

I hit play.

"_Mr. Masen, this is Dean Banner. Harvard still hasn't received your birth certificate. You're going to run into trouble with your admission if you don't..."_

I deleted his message before he was finished. I no longer gave a flying fuck about Harvard.

Then the second message.

"_Dude your mom called and asked if I heard from you. Something I should know? Call me."_

Of course she would call Riley. And finally the last message played.

"_Edward, it's Mom, please call me. I'm worried about you. Please. I love you. You're still my son. Please call me."_

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I deleted her message. I plugged in my phone and turned out the light to try and get some sleep. This was the first time that I'd traveled such a long distance alone, but I knew I'd get to where I needed to be. I rolled over and closed my eyes. I still had a very long drive ahead of me and I needed all the sleep I could get.

The next morning I awoke and took a shower in the very small shower with fuck awful water pressure, but at least I was clean. After I dressed, I checked out and got back on the road. I only stopped for gas and munchies then drove on. Time passed as I thought.

I had no idea what I was doing. I was driving to a town I'd never been, where I knew no one, and I was just supposed to what? Knock on the door and say hello? The only things I knew about Forks, was that I was born there and my father said Esme was from there, but I had no idea if she still lived there or hell, I didn't know if she and Carlisle were still together. I mean what were the chances of that? What if thinking I died, split them up? They were so young, what if**,** in addition to losing me**;** they lost each other as well? I knew I had to start in Forks, but what I'd find there remained to be seen.

Another night, another cheap roadside motel. The next day, I was on the road again, a mere few hours from Forks.

And then I was there. As I passed the Welcome to Forks sign, a sense of peace came over me. I couldn't explain it, but I felt it.

I looked around as I drove through the town. It was a far cry from the city, it was a small town and even though it was nighttime I could tell it was cloudy. It seemed like I was on the main road of the town when a diner's bright lights came into sight.

_Renee's._

I was starving. I pulled into the lot and killed the car's engine. I put on my beanie and walked into the diner. I looked around as I stood at the door. There were a few people in there, but not many. I looked at my watch, I was still on Chicago time, but after a minute, I realized it was just after 10 pm in Forks.

"Sit anywhere." I heard a female voice say from behind the counter.

I cleared my throat and took a seat at the counter. A menu was lying there, so I opened it and began to read through it.

"Coffee?"

I snapped my head up and was met with big brown eyes. I blinked a few times. She was beautiful. Looked about my age, petite, with long brown hair. I'm pretty sure I forgot how to speak.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked her, not remembering what she'd just said to me.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked again. It was then I noticed she was holding a full pot. "It's fresh."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," I said, "I'd love some."

She smiled at me and turned over the mug that was in front of me and filled it.

"I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu." She smiled and then walked away.

I watched her as she walked away from me. She was wearing skintight jeans that hugged her ass like nothing I'd ever seen before. She had on a blue long sleeved shirt and a white apron that was tied around her waist. Her hair was swept up in a lose pony tail and it didn't look she wearing much make up, she didn't really need it. She didn't look like the girls back home**;** she was naturally beautiful, not fake or plastic in any way.

"Yo, order up!" A man's voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay, Sam, keep your pants on." she said. She walked over to the window and grabbed two plates of food.

My eyes were stuck on her as she walked the plates over to the booth in the corner. I eventually tore my eyes away and tried to concentrate on the menu and my growling stomach.

"Have you decided?"

I looked up and there she was in front of me. I looked back down at the menu and then back at her.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have... a cheeseburger and fries."

"Great choice," she replied, "Anything else to drink besides the coffee?"

"A Coke, please."

"You got it."

After she brought me my burger, I devoured it as if it was my last meal. It was the best burger I'd ever had, or maybe I was just that hungry, either way, it was delicious.

A young kid came and cleared my dishes, then refilled my coffee cup. I wasn't in a hurry to leave, but didn't know when the place closed. I looked around and saw the brown-eyed beauty filling a salt shaker a few feet away from me.

"Excuse me?" I called for her.

She looked up and smiled at me. She put the shaker down and walked over.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I was just wondering what time you closed."

"Midnight," she said as she looked at her watch. "Another 30 minutes. Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks, " I replied, "Just the check."

She nodded and placed a piece of apple pie in front of me.

"You look like you could use this," she offered. "It's on the house."

"Thanks." I smiled. She then placed my check next to the pie plate and went to wipe down the counter.

I ate the amazing piece pie and looked at my bill. I pulled out a twenty and left it on the counter.

"Let me give your change," she called after me.

"Keep it," I said, then turned to walk out of the diner.

I looked at her one last time as I got into my car. I pulled out of the lot in search of another motel. I found one not too far from the diner and checked in for an undetermined amount of nights.

Once I was in the room, I took a shower and changed for bed. The room was actually nicer than the other rooms I'd stayed in. I leaned back on the pillows and tried to relax. My mind was everywhere, but as I drifted off to sleep, a petite brunette flooded my dreams.

LD

The next day, I awoke late morning. I was so damn exhausted from driving that I let myself sleep as long as my body needed. As I opened my eyes, I heard the sound of rain tapping on the windows as well as my phone buzzing with a text message.

**Dude, where are you? Graduation is in 3 days. Your Mom is texting me. Are you okay? - Seth. **

I let out a deep breath and reread Seth's text. I knew I had to reply or he wouldn't stop.

**I'm fine, had somewhere I needed to be. Looks like I'll miss graduation. Tell my Mom, I'm fine. I'll be in touch soon. - E. **

I tossed my phone on the bedside table and got into the shower. As the heat of the hot water seeped into my bones, I tried to collect my thoughts. I figured I should start at the library.

I dressed in jeans and a hoodie and put on my sneakers. Again I pulled on my beanie tucking my hair inside. I grabbed my keys, cell, and wallet and pulled my hood over my head as I opened the front door and saw it was pouring. I knew getting wet was going to inevitable in this town. I locked up my room and made a mad dash to my car.

This rain was no joke.

Finding things in a small town wasn't all that difficult. I was able to find the public library which was located across the street from the high school. I wondered if my birth mother attended school there. I parked my car and walked into the building. I went up to the counter and was greeted by an older woman.

"Hello, may I help you dear?" She asked.

"Yes, please." I replied. "I was wondering, do you have old yearbooks from Forks High here?"

"We do yes," she answered, "What year were you looking for?"

I tried to do the math in my head. If my mother was 17 in 1993 she would have been a junior then.

"Um, can I have 1993 and 1994, please?"

"Sure thing," the woman walked away and went into the backroom. A few minutes later, she returned with the yearbooks. "Here you are, dear."

"Thank you." I took the books and found a place to sit. I opened the yearbook from 1993 and flipped the pages until I got to the Junior Class. After skimming a few more pages, there she was, Esme Platt. The picture was small, but I could see her and I knew right then and there that she was my mother. I could see it in her eyes, my eyes.

It was all true. Esme Platt was my mother.

I continued to flip through the yearbook to see if there were more pictures of her. I looked in the club section and my breath hitched when I saw she was in the Music Club. Listed under her name stated she played the piano and the guitar.

She was the one who gave me my love of music.

I then reached for the 1994 yearbook and flipped to the seniors. I looked but didn't see her in the senior class. She was nowhere in the book, not even in the Music Club. I knew I'd have been born in the summer before her senior year, so why wasn't she in the yearbook?

I got up from the table and made a copy of the two pages in Esme's junior yearbook and took them back up to the counter.

"Thanks again," I said to the librarian.

"My pleasure, have a nice day," She replied.

I nodded to her and then headed back out to my car. I found myself getting hungry and thought about the only place I'd like to eat.

LD

My eyes scanned the diner as I stood in the doorway. I didn't see the brown-eyed beauty and I started to feel bummed out, maybe she had the day off, but then I spotted her coming out of the kitchen.

I couldn't help but smile.

I took the same seat at the counter I had sat in the night before and within a few minutes she was in front of me.

"Back again?" She asked.

I looked at her smiled.

"What can I say, you have the best coffee."

"Can't argue with that," she smiled, pouring me a cup of coffee. "Can I get you something else? Another burger perhaps?"

"Um, no, I think I'll try a grilled cheese with some tomato soup," I said.

"That's my favorite, especially on a rainy day," She replied. "I'll put that in for you."

I watched as she placed the order slip on the counter that faced the kitchen. I drank my coffee letting it warm me.

"Refill?" She asked.

"Please," I replied.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She inquired.

"Is it that obvious?" I questioned.

"Kind of," she said. "It's just that I've never seen you here before and I know almost everyone in this town."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone. My father's the police chief and this is my mom's diner, so yeah everyone," She laughed. I loved her laugh, it was infectious. "Besides, not many people around here drive your kind of car."

I looked over my shoulder at my Volvo sitting in the parking lot and then I looked back to her, taking a sip of my coffee.

"No, I'm not from around here, I just drove in from Chicago," I answered her.

"That's a long way to come to this small town."

"Yes, it is."

"Are you visiting someone or just passing through?" She inquired. I didn't answer right away; I wasn't sure how to even begin. "Oh, I'm sorry that was rude of me, I didn't mean to pry. I'm just so used to the town regulars coming in, it's not every day we get a handsome out-of-towner in here."

I smiled at her compliment.

"No, it's cool," I said. "And to answer your question, I guess a little of both."

"Okay then," she replied with a smile. "Do you have a name?"

"Edward."

"Well Edward, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bella."

"Order up!"

"Okay," she said over her shoulder. "That's your order, I'll be right back." She turned to grab my plate and then she placed it in front of me. "Enjoy, Edward."

That was the second time she'd said my name, and damn it, I wanted to hear her say it over and over. This girl was really affecting me and I didn't even know her. No girl has ever made me want to get to know her outside of a roll in then hay, but this girl was different.

Bella.

Beautiful.

I ate every bite of my lunch and then wiped my mouth with my napkin. Bella came and cleared my plate and refilled my coffee.

"So, how long are you in town for?" Bella asked.

"Not sure," I replied. "I have a room at the Pine Hotel, so hopefully I'll find what I'm looking for before I go broke." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, our one and only hotel," she smiled.

"So Bella," damn, I loved saying her name too. "I take it Forks is home for you?"

"Oh yeah," she replied. "Born and raised. The only break I get is when I'm at school in Seattle. I have one more year at U-Dub. How about you, Edward, are you in school?"

"Just finished my senior year at Northwestern," I said, sipping my coffee.

"Bella, order up!"

"Shit," she swore. "I'm coming," She smiled.

I then noticed a middle-aged man in uniform take a seat a few down from my me at the counter. I watched Bella as she noticed him sitting there.

"Hi Daddy," she said, as she leaned over the counter to kiss his cheek.

"Hey Bells, got some coffee for me?"

"Sure thing," she poured a cup for him. "How's work today?"

"Nothing eventful," he replied, before he sipped his coffee. "How're things here?"

I noticed Bella look over to me and smile. "It's been good, kind of eventful."

I smiled at her and finished my coffee.

"All right Bells, I've got to get back to work. I'll see you at home."

"Okay Dad, be careful."

"Always am."

As soon as Bella's father left the diner, she walked back over to me, making me smile.

"I take it that was your dad, the chief?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was him," she replied. "He's a big softy under the uniform."

"And the gun?" I laughed.

Bella laughed again.

"I have to get going," I said.

I reached in my wallet and pulled out another twenty dollar bill, placing it on the counter.

"See you around," I said. I stuffed my wallet back in my back pocket and walked out of the diner.

The rain was still really coming down so after a quick trip to the mini mart to pick up some drinks and snacks, I went back to the hotel.

I pulled off my wet hoodie and kicked off my sneakers, then unpacked my snacks and loaded up the mini fridge.

I then sprawled out on the bed and thought about my day, before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welcome to Forks, Edward. And hello there, Bella, so very nice to meet you. I think our boy may be smitten with the brown-eyed girl from Forks already. Not sure he was really expecting that. Should be interesting. **

**Okay, so very quickly I want to thank the many people who backed me up and supported me when there was some drama in a FB group from the previous chapter. I am truly grateful for your love and support. And that's all the attention I will give that matter. **

**I have posted some pictures from this story in my own FB group, Awish's Fanfiction, go check them out. **

**Thanks bunches to my beta, Pixie Kat. We have definitely found our grove on this journey and it makes me more excited. She's a gem, and I am so glad to have her in my corner. Also, any errors are mine. **

**And thanks to all the readers for all your reviews, you continue to stun me. **

**Okay so next chapter, we'll find out some more answers. See you all Monday. **

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later, it was pitch dark outside and the rain was still coming down, I guess it never stopped falling. I splashed some cool water on my face, then grabbed a beer from the fridge. I groaned as the cold liquid slipped down my throat.<p>

I opened my laptop and decided to Google Carlisle Cullen. Just as I hit enter, there was a knock on the door. I sat stone still, who could that be? Maybe it was the hotel manager.

I pushed my laptop off of my lap and stood up from the bed. I slowly opened the door and was surprised at who was looking back at me.

Bella.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Hey," she replied. "I remembered you said you were staying here and I thought I'd bring you some dinner."

I didn't say a word. I was just so surprised she was standing at my door, in the rain, holding a bag of food.

"I"m sorry," she sighed. "I didn't mean to intrude, I can go..." she turned to leave.

"No Bella, wait," I said finally pulling my head out of my ass. "Please, come in."

She nodded as I moved so she could come out of the rain and into my room. My heart skipped a beat. When she walked passed my her scent caught in my lungs, she smelled like strawberries mixed with rain.

"The rain is relentless," I said. I closed the door and then took the bag from her as she shrugged out of her jacket and draped it over the chair.

"Yeah, but you get used to it," she said. "This is a nice room."

"Yeah, it'll do for now," I said then looked at the bag of food. "Thanks for bringing the food."

"You're welcome, I didn't eat and I figured you didn't eat since lunch so I figured I'd bring some BLTs."

"That sounds amazing," I said, my mouth suddenly watering.

Bella tore into the bag and I was amazed at how she thought to bring everything from paper plates to napkins.

"Can I offer you a beer?" I asked.

"Oh um, I won't be 21 until September, and with my dad being the police chief, probably best if I didn't," She shrugged.

"No bother," I said, opening the mini fridge. "Coke?" I asked holding out a can.

"Perfect, thank you," she replied, taking the can from me and cracking it open and then started laughing.

"What?" I questioned.

"I was just thinking about how I just said my dad wouldn't be happy if I was drinking underage, but I'm not sure he'd be thrilled with me coming to visit a guy I just met in his hotel room either." She laughed again.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm no serial killer," I smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, lots," She smiled back. "We should eat."

We ate our sandwiches and every so often I'd looked up at her. She caught me a few times which caused her to blush.

"Fuck that was so damn good, thank you again," I said. "This was a nice surprise."

"You're welcome." She said.

I helped clean up then made a quick dash to the trashcan that was outside of my room to dispose of the garbage. When I came back into my room, Bella was looking at my laptop.

"Why are you researching Carlisle Cullen?" She asked, turning to look at me.

"You know him?" I asked, closing and locking the door.

"I told you I know everyone in this town," Bella replied.

"Wait, he lives here – in Forks?" I choked out.

"Yeah he does, with his family" she responded, still looking at me. "But why are you Googling him?"

My head was spinning. I swallowed the boulder that was suddenly stuck in my throat and pulled at my hair.

"Bella, please, this is really important," I informed her. "How do you know him?"

"He's my father's best friend."

I felt as if the all the oxygen had left my lungs. Did Esme still live here as well? I'd only came to Forks to see where I was born, to maybe learn some things about my birth parents, but never did I think I'd be this close to actually finding them.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella questioned. I looked at her, but still could not catch my breath. "Hey, look at me," she grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed to sit down, she then went in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, handing it to me. "Drink this."

I took the bottle from her and guzzled most of it down. My chest was so tight. I felt Bella's hand on my back as she moved it up and down in a soothing matter. My breathing started to regulate and my heart started to calm down. I took another sip of water.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, still rubbing my back.

"I think so, thanks," I said. Her touch was so calming. Much to my dismay, she pulled her hand away.

I stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. When I came out, Bella was still sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry," I offered. "I didn't mean to react that way to your dad knowing... Carlisle."

"It's okay," she said. "but are you going to tell me why you did?"

I let out a breath and then closed my laptop.

"I can't," I started. "I mean I want to, but I can't... not right now."

"I see," she said. Bella stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Bella, please," I begged. "I want to tell you..."

"It's fine, Edward," I could hear the tension in her voice. "We don't even know each other, so it's fine."

"That's not why..." I sighed. "Bella it's so complicated, I'm not even sure I understand it myself. I just need some time to process this."

"Again, it's fine." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to go, it's late."

"Bella, wait," I said grabbing her hand. "I know I have no right to ask you, but please can you not mention this – or me to your father, or... Carlisle? Please?"

"I won't say anything, Edward," she conceded. I sighed in relief. "But this is a small town, sooner or later, you're going to have to face whatever this is."

I didn't say a word as Bella walked out of my hotel room.

LD

Two days has passed.

Two very long days.

Aside from leaving the hotel to go to the mini mart, I was holed up in my room. When I did go out, I always made sure I had my beanie on. I knew I looked a lot like Esme, and I didn't want to be noticed. Bella had mentioned Carlisle had a family, but she didn't mention who is wife was. I didn't know if he was married to Esme or someone else, but since my hair color was far different than the usual brown or blonde, my beanie would stay on at all times until I figured out what I was going to do.

I didn't go back to Google Carlisle. After finding out he was so close, I just couldn't do it. I wasn't ready to look yet.

And then my mind drifted to Bella. I hadn't been to the diner since she left my room the other night. I felt badly for acting the way I did, I knew she was confused as to why I freaked out over her father's best friend, and maybe in time, I could tell her.

I found myself missing her. I'd only known her a couple days and she was already under my skin. There was something about this girl that brought me to my knees. I was attracted to her like no other before. She made my heart pound and my palms sweat, and jackass that I am, I pushed her away.

Before I knew it, it was dark and I was starving. I tore open a bag of chips, nibbled on a few then I tossed the bag on the table.

"Fuck it," I said out loud.

I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. It was time I put on my big boy pants and ate a decent meal.

When I opened the door to the diner, it was busy inside. I noticed Bella moving very quickly through the room, she was clearing a table but left the bin of dishes on the table so she could take another order.

"Bella! Order up!" I heard the cook call from the kitchen.

"I"m coming, Sam! Can't you see I'm the only out there?" Bella barked back at him.

"Yeah well, I'm the only one cooking back here and the dishes are piling up!"

I walked into the diner and took a seat at the counter. The diner was full of high school kids

Bella came behind the counter and slammed the tray of dishes down in frustration.

"Bella," I called to her.

She looked up in my direction and sighed. She grabbed a pot of coffee and walked over to me. She poured a cup without asking if I wanted some.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just busy. Today was the last day of school, so we're always jammed with kids this time of year."

"Doesn't look like you have much help, tonight?"

"No, not at all. My bus boy quit and my other waitress decided to call out, so it's just me and Sam."

"Bella!" Sam shouted from the kitchen.

Bella hung her head and turned to grab the plates from the kitchen window. I watched her deliver the plates and then clear off another table. I hopped off the stool and walked over to her.

"Let me help you with that," I said grabbing the plates from the table and placing them in the bin.

She looked up at me. "Thanks, but I've got it."

"Bella, please," I countered. "I can help you, please let me."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"Okay um, thanks," she sighed. "There's an apron hanging in the kitchen. Do you think you could clear these tables?"

"Not a problem, " I said with a smile.

Bella smiled back and nodded before she walked away to take yet another order. I found the apron she was talking about, tied it around my waist, then grabbed an empty tray and headed back out to clear off the rest of the tables. Once I had them cleared, I took them back into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. I started to wash them, when I heard someone talking to me.

"Who the hell are you?"

I looked over and saw Sam looking over my shoulder, probably wondering why I was washing dishes.

"Oh, I'm a friend of Bella's," I blurted. "I'm helping her out tonight."

"Okay then," he said as he went back to his stove where he continued to flip some burgers.

Once the dishes were washed and restocked, I made my way back out to check to see if there were more tables to be cleared. Bella looked at me and then at the counter where she saw the clean dishes. She smiled at me and I nodded back.

Finally, at about 11pm, the diner started to clear out. There was only a few customers left and Bella walked up to me as I was wiping down the counter.

"I didn't expect you to wash dishes and clean up. I would have just been happy with clearing the tables," She said.

"It's no problem," I smiled.

Bella jotted something down on an order slip and placed it on the counter near the kitchen.

"One more order before you leave, Sam"

I saw Sam grab the slip and grumble.

At midnight, Bella locked the door and turned the open sign to closed.

"I'm leaving, Bella," Sam called from the kitchen. "I'll lock the back door and your order is by the stove."

"Okay thanks, Sam. See you tomorrow," Bella replied.

I cleared the dishes off the last table and was about to bring them to the sink when Bella met me at the kitchen door holding two plates of burgers and fries.

"That can wait," she said. "You must be starving."

"I am actually," I replied.

"Then let's eat," she smiled as she brought the plates over to a clean booth. She then grabbed us both a coke and took a seat. I quickly washed my hands and joined her.

We ate mostly in silence, I was so hungry, and that burger was the best thing ever. After I was finished, I wiped my mouth and pushed my plate away.

"That was so fucking good," I said.

"I"m glad you enjoyed it," Bella replied. "Sam can be loud, but he makes a mean burger."

"That he does."

"Come on, lets finish the dishes," I suggested.

"Edward, you've done enough, I can handle the rest," she said. "But please let me pay you for your time."

She was about to get up from the booth, but I grabbed her hand.

"Absolutely not," I said. "Bella I was happy to help and trust me, this burger was more than enough. As for finishing up, please... let me help."

"Okay."

After I had all the tables cleared, I headed into the kitchen to wash the dishes while Bella wiped down all the tables and refilled the salt and and pepper shakers.

"You're pretty good at that," Bella said as she walked in the kitchen and saw me washing the dishes.

"Yeah well, my... mom, always made me do it at home," I replied. "Speaking of mom's, you said this was your mom's diner, but you seem to always be here."

"Oh, um, yeah... she died two years ago," Bella murmured.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I said. I felt bad for asking.

"No, its okay," she assured me. "She had cancer. My dad wanted to sell this place, but I couldn't let it go. She loved it so much, this place was her life. So I run it when I'm home in the summer and when I'm at school, I have some good people to help me. My mom built this place and I knew I had to take care of it."

"Do you live with your dad?" I asked. I wanted to know more about her.

"Yeah, when I'm home from school I do. He wanted to sell the house too, but I think he kept it for me."

Bella then grabbed a hose from the sink and started to wet down the rest of the dirty dishes.

"I'm sorry about your mom," I offered. "But for what it's worth, I think you're doing a great job here."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

I didn't see it happen, but the next thing I knew, Bella aimed the water hose at me and pushed the button spraying me with cold water.

"What the hell?" I screeched. I looked over at Bella, she was holding the hose and grinning at me.

"You really shouldn't have done that," I said. Before she could stop me, I grabbed the other hose and sprayed her right back.

"Ahh," she screamed.

We looked at each other, dripping wet and looking like a couple of drowned rats, burst in to laughter. I took off my wet beanie and let my hair fall however it was going to fall. Just as I did, Bella aimed the hose at me once again and released the water.

"Fuck," I shouted. I lunged for her and tried to get the hose away from her, but I only got more wet in the process. "You don't play fair!"

I was finally able to grab her wrist and stopped her from spaying any more water. My other arm wrapped around her waist. Bella was still laughing, but abruptly stopped when she looked into my eyes. We both let go of the hose at the same time. I pulled her closer to me and licked my lips. I gazed into her eyes searching for any doubt, when I saw none; I covered her lips with my own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can hear all the groans now. Yes, I left it there, sorry, not sorry. I think I love these two together. They are teaching each other new things all the while falling hopelessly for each other.**

**So yes, Bella does know Carlisle, and he's Charlie's best friend, interesting. More questions answered next week. **

**One thing to point out, I addressed this in my group, Edward didn't ask Bella if she knew E&C when he first met her because that just would have been too easy. There is so much more story to tell. And Edward didn't find Carlisle in the yearbook, because he grew up in Seattle, so he wouldn't have been in the Forks yearbook. Oh and yes, the reason why Esme was not in her senior yearbook, will be known in a later chapter.**

**I want to shout out to those who rec'ed this story over at ADF, so very awesome! Thank you very much for that. And this story is being featured at TLS this week, thank you so much for that. So awesome! **

**And again, my beta, Pixie Kat, she's kind of awesome too. **

**Next Monday, I promise we pick up RIGHT where we left off, with Edward's tongue in Bella's mouth... yum! Until then, I want to wish you all a very Happy Holiday! I hope the season has been kind to you. **

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**Much Love.**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>I was kissing Bella and fuck me, it was hot. Our clothes were wet and and cold, but our skin was on fire.<p>

Bella latched onto my shirt and fisted the material. My hands which had been on her hips moved up to tangle in her long hair. I was considerably taller than her so kissing her caused a bit of a strain on my neck, but that was no bother. I moaned when I felt her tongue touch my bottom lip just before she opened up for me and my tongue met hers. Damn, she tasted amazing.

I ran my hands down her sides back to her hips and pushed her backward until she hit the counter. I broke the kiss for a second to look at her; her lips were swollen, and she gazed back at me with desire that matched my own shining in her deep brown eyes. I was definitely not done with her mouth yet.

I gripped her hips and moved her up onto the counter. She weighed nothing even soaking wet, so it was effortless for me to lift her up. Bella looked at me in surprise, but then pulled me toward her so that I was now standing between her thighs. My lips crashed into hers as I continued to taste her sweet mouth. I growled when she let out a deep throaty moan that nearly made me come right then and there. I pulled her closer to me grinding myself against her center. She moaned again and I knew she felt how hard I was. We kissed deeply, our hands all over each other. There was one point that my hand swept over her breast and its soft fullness made me want her all the more.

I wanted her so damn much it was literally painful, but I also knew I couldn't just take her on the counter of her dead mother's diner. Bella wasn't like Lauren or any other girl I'd been with, she was so much more, and she deserved more than to be fucked on a stainless steel counter.

"Bella," I said breathlessly, pulling away from her, but still holding her. I looked at her face, God damn, she was so beautiful. "We should stop."

"I don't want to," she said pulling me to her again, kissing me. I kissed her back and then pulled away again.

"We can't do this here," I said. She let go of me and sighed in defeat. "Bella, please don't misunderstand, you are fucking beautiful and I wasn't expecting this when I came to this town. I would love to be with you, but there are some things I need to tell you first, like why I even came here in the first place."

"We're not, like related, are we?" She questioned. She grinned at me.

"No," I chuckled. "definitely not."

"Okay good."

I can't even believe I just turned down hot counter sex with a super hot sexy as fuck girl, what the hell was wrong with me? I looked at Bella and realized the person I was back in Chicago didn't exist anymore, he was a Masen, but I'm not and I needed to find out who I was before things went any farther. I knew I wanted Bella by my side, I wanted to tell her everything about me past and present. And when the time was right, I wanted to be with her. If I was going to give this relationship thing a try, I knew it had to be with Bella.

"I want to be with you too," she murmured with a blush. "I felt something the first time I met you."

"Me too," I agreed. "I just need to get things straight."

"When you're ready and want to tell me what's going on, I'll be here to listen," she offered.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief then leaned in to kiss her again. It was a soft slow kiss and before things go heated again, I stepped back and helped her off of the counter.

Bella and I finished cleaning up then walked to her car hand-in-hand.

"Can I see you again?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm off tomorrow," she said. "How about I come by with some lunch?"

"How about I take you out to lunch? Let someone serve you for a change?" I suggested.

"That sounds great," she said. She looked down at her hands.

I could see she was nervous about something. I cupped her chin with my hand and lifted it so she would look at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't want to misread anything, so I was just wondering... is it a date? I mean, I don't even know if you have a girlfriend back home."

"Bella, I wouldn't have kissed you like that just now if I had a girlfriend. But I didn't even ask you if you were seeing anyone either." I said suddenly aware that she may not be available.

"I'm not."

"Okay, well now that we got that out of the way... yes, I'd very much like for it to be a date, if you would?"

"I'd like that," she said, blushing.

"Then it's a date."

"Okay,"she agreed. "Can I ask you one question?"

"Sure."

"What's your last name?"

"My last name is Masen." I answered. It still was... for now.

"Edward Masen."

God the way she said my name slayed me even if it wasn't the name I should've been born with.

"And you are, Bella...?"

"Swan. Isabella Swan, but I've always preferred Bella."

"Well then, Bella Swan it is."

"Thank you for your help tonight, I couldn't have gotten through the rush without you."

"Anytime Bella," I leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "Good night."

"Night."

I waited until Bella's car was out of sight before I drove off and headed back to my room.

Once I was inside, I threw myself on my bed and smiled as I thought about kissing Bella. Her lips were so soft, she smelled so good, and from what I felt, her breasts were perfect. I wanted more, but I also knew I had to tell her why I was here.

I kicked my shoes off and rolled over, completely exhausted. In no time, I was asleep.

LD

The next day, I showered and dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and an open button down. I tucked my hair into my beanie and then brushed my teeth.

I was excited to take Bella out today, but I also knew I had to tell her the truth. I needed to talk to someone, I needed someone to be in my corner. Everything I had ever known in my life was a lie and I needed someone I could count on. I wasn't sure if that someone was Bella, but I hoped so. Now was the time to find out.

I thought about calling Riley, but as much as I loved him like a brother, I couldn't be in touch with anyone from Chicago, from that life, not until I figure things out here.

There was a light knock on the door and I smiled knowing it was Bella. I finished tying my shie before I opened the door.

God damn.

Bella was dressed in another pair of skintight jeans, a purple sweater, and a light jacket. On her feet were a pair of black Converse and her hair was up in a loose ponytail. She was a sight for sore eyes.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," I said, smiling back. "I just need to grab my keys."

I reached for my keys and wallet and then locked up my room. Bella and I walked to my car and I opened the passenger side door for her. I then walked around and got in.

"This is a really nice car," she said. "gift from your parents?"

I cringed.

"Yeah, when I got accepted to Harvard Law."

"You're going to law school at Harvard?" Bella looked over at me.

"That was the plan, now I'm not so sure." I admitted.

"Huh, wow." She leaned back in her seat.

"So where do you want to eat?" I asked hoping to change the subject for now.

"Um, there's this bistro on the edge of town, make a left out of the parking lot."

I did what I was told and after a few more directions from Bella, we arrived at the bistro.

Lunch was had and we shared some laughs. It was so nice to see her smile. Being with Bella was easy. She made me laugh and made me feel at ease, I was beginning really to see how truly special she was.

After we ate, I paid the bill and then, Bella and I decided to walk over to the park that was across the street from the bistro. After holding her hand the whole way there, we found a quiet bench and took a seat. I kept her hand in mine and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Your parents must be pretty cool." She said.

"Why do say that?"

"Well, I mean they gave you that nice car and..."

"My parents aren't at all what they seem." I grumbled cutting her off.

"Okay," she sighed. "My dad's a typical dad, I guess. If it wasn't for my mom, he'd have me locked in the house until I was 30. Typical only daughter thing. But he does the best he can."

"I used to think my parents were the best. They did everything for me. I never wanted for anything growing up, hence the car... but that all changed a week ago."

Bella lifted her head up and turned her body so she could look at me.

"Tell me Edward," she encouraged. She squeezed my hand and when she did, a sense of calm came over me. "Tell me what brought you here and why you were Googling Carlisle Cullen."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I thought for a minute before I spoke again.

"I always looked different from my parents. My dad has dark hair and my mom is blonde. As you can see, I have neither," I said taking my beanie off to reveal my copper hair'. "I'm also a lot taller than both of my parents, my dad is only about five feet eight and I'm over six feet. I'd never really thought about it until recently. But now I know why."

And this is where Carlisle comes in?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

I went on to tell Bella everything. From how I'd found my birth certificat and the document that stated my parents had bought me, to my parents confirming everything, to finally leaving Chicago and driving to Forks to find my birth parents. I was exhausted by the time I was finished.

"So, Carlisle's your father?" I nodded. "And Esme's your mother and they both think you died at birth because Carlisle's father didn't want him to marry Esme and raise you, so he sold you?"

"Pretty much sums it up." I sighed. "And I never knew until a week ago."

"Wow," she said. "That's really heavy."

"Yeah."

"Even after all of that Conrad's plan didn't really work."

What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Edward... Carlisle married Esme. They live in Forks**;** not too far from here actually."

"What**?!**" I was surprised, shocked even. "My parents are still together?"

"Yeah, happily." She informed me. "They've been married about nineteen years now."

"I didn't know, I came here just to see where I came from. I was told Esme was from here and I knew this is where I was born, but I went to the library and she wasn't in her senior yearbook, so I just assumed she no longer lived here. I didn't expect to find them. My dad said Carlisle was from Seattle."

"Well, from what I know, he moved here for Esme, he left his life in Seattle behind to be with her. He left everything, his family, his money**;** he left it all to be with the woman he loved. He chose Esme."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I cleared my throat and shifted my wieight where I sat on the bench.

"I'm sure his father loved that," I said.

"I know that Carlisle didn't have much of a relationship with his father, but it .doesn't matter much now. Conrad Cullen has been dead for ten years. I don't even think Carlisle went to his funeral. My dad tried to convince him to go, but he refused"

"So the man died without telling his son that his baby was alive." I said. "He seemed ruthless**;** I guess that explains why my father liked him so much."

I took a deep breath as I tried to wrap my head around all that Bella had told me so far, it made my head spin.

"You said your dad was friends with Carlisle?" I asked.

"For as long as I can remember. I guess he and my dad became fast friends when Carlisle moved to town. My mom and Esme were friendly too, they went to high school together, but I think my mom was a year or two ahead of her. Carlisle's the principal at the high school, and Esme does interior design, she has an office in Port Angles."

"He didn't go to med school?"

"Guess not."

"This is a lot to take in," I marveled. My thoughts were all over the place. My birth parents were not only still together, but married, and so close right now.

"Wait, you said they live here with their family... do they, have more kids?"

"Um, just one. Alice, she's 17. She'll be a senior in high school next year."

"I have a little sister?"

"It would seem so, she's a good kid." Bella said. She paused a moment before she spoke again. "Edward, I know this is a lot to deal with, but... what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea," I said. I stood up from the bench and ripped my beanie off of my head and then pulled on my hair. "I can't exactly knock on their door and say _Hello, I'm the son you thought died at birth. Surprise__!_" I sighed and sat back down. "They've obviously moved on and seem to be doing well, I shouldn't disrupt that."

"Edward, you're their son, Esme gave birth to you and she was told you died. She needs to know you're very much alive and Carlisle needs to know what his father did." Bella took my hand. "And more importantly, you need to know your parents. You need to know who you are. You need to get to know them and your sister. All of you have already lost twenty years**;** not a minute more should be lost."

"It's about to be twenty-two years."

"What?"

"I'll be 22 in June." I said.

"That's in less than a month, I think enough time has gone by." Bella said. "They're good people Edward, and clearly they didn't let anything come between them."

"I know you're right. I just need more time to think this through." I then put my beanie back on, tucking in my hair.

"You look like your mother," Bella told me. "You have her exact same hair color."

I nodded. "I need to figure out how I am going to tell them."

"I'll be by your side... if you want me to be." Bella offered.

I looked at her and smiled before I leaned in to kiss her. As soon as her lips met mine, my nerves calmed. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip as I sought entrance. She let me in and our kiss deepened. We were shamelessly making out on a park bench, but I didn't give a fuck.

"Bella, when I left Chicago, this was not on my radar, and I know we just met, but I feel something so strongly for you..."

"I know, I feel it too," she admitted. "I've never felt like this with anyone, so fast, so intense. It's not like me at all."

"It's like I was meant to come here, if for nothing else, than to find you." I whispered. I then pulled her toward me again so I could kiss her. I needed to feel her mouth on mine again.

We continued to kiss deeply, both of us almost forgetting where we were. Her hands were all over my chest, mine ran up and down her back, all the while our tongues swirled together, making us both moan.

"Edward, we're in a public park," she said, pushing on my chest. I tugged her back and kissed her again. "Kids could be playing nearby," she said, again moved away.

"I can't stop kissing you," I admitted. "Your kisses are like a drug to me."

"I know the feeling," she gasped.

"Come back to my room with me," I begged. She looked at me warily. "I just want to kiss and hold you. I'm not looking for anything else."

"You mean you don't want to?" She questioned, raising her eye brows.

"Shit, Bella, of course I do. I really want to, but I want it to be the right time. I want to do things differently with you. And I need to figure out what I'm going to do with my parents." I took a breath. "But in the meantime, I don't want to be away from you. I want to kiss you and hold you in my arms."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Let's go back to your room."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again sorry for the delay, RL things happened, and my beta just needed more time. Behind every writer is an amazing beta who works hard to make our words look nice and pretty for you all to read, so when they need extra time, we give it. Thanks to everyone in my group who shared their good thoughts to Pixie Kat, I know she appreciated it. **

**Now on to the chapter, well it sure does look like these two kids are falling hard for each other. I think Edward is a bit surprised with himself and how he feels for Bella. And yes I know, another cliffy, sorry! Esme and Carlisle are coming up, have no fear, it's going to happen. But, now Edward knows a little more about his parents and that he has a little sister. And yes, Conrad is no longer on this earth, but the way the story will play out, he needed to be dead and buried. **

**I hope you all had a great holiday and I wish you all a very Happy New Year. I hope 2015 is kind to you. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be on time, but it's not, it won't be far behind. Good things come to those who wait. **

**See you all soon. Thank you all very much for your lovely reviews. I am so happy you are loving my little story. **

**Thoughts?**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter Six

**So this chapter is a bit of much needed fluff for Edward, just a getting to know you, type thing. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p>Our ride back to the hotel was quiet, too quiet. I really wanted to know what she was thinking. I was so taken with this girl, it was surreal to me. I didn't think I was capable of having these feelings, but with Bella, I felt anything was possible.<p>

I unlocked the door and allowed her to walk into the room ahead of me. My eyes landed on the bed and what I wanted us to do there, but I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head. I didn't bring her here for that, but damn after kissing her all afternoon, I'd be a lying fool if I said I didn't think about wanting her or visualizing what she'd look like under me as I moved inside her.

"Do you play?" Bella asked. She walked over to my guitar and ran her fingertips along the neck.

"I do, yeah," I said. I walked over to where she was and picked up my guitar. "I've played since I was ten. My parents, mainly my dad saw it as just a hobby, but it was always more than that to me." I placed the strap around my neck and took a seat on my bed and started strumming the strings. "I found Esme's yearbook in the library, seemed like she was very much into music in high school. Guess that's where I got it from."

Bella sat down next to me on the bed and watched as I continued to play my guitar.

"You're really good," Bella smiled. "That melody was haunting, but very beautiful."

"Thank you," I replied. I removed the guitar strap from my shoulder and placed the guitar back against the wall. "I"m really glad you came back here with me," I whispered. I stood in front of her and not being able to help myself, I leaned down and kissed her lips.

My hands were in her hair as hers rested on my hips. I could feel her fingernails digging into my skin. She tasted so damn good, so sweet**;** she intoxicated me.

Bella pulled away from my mouth and without breaking eye contact, she moved back on the bed then reached for my shirt, pulling me down on top of her.

Holy shit!

My body sank down onto hers and I moaned when I felt her part her legs allowing me to rest my hips between her thighs. I dipped my head and kissed her again, pushing my tongue into her mouth as I sought hers out.

Bella tightened her legs around me as she ran her fingers through my hair. The sounds that were coming from her were driving me insane and making my cock harder by the second. I knew she felt it against her center. This was the second time she'd gotten me this hard in as many days. My hand caressed her ribs but as soon as I grazed the side of her breast, I felt her flinch.

"Bella," I breathed. I kissed her again softly. "We should slow down."

"I know," she agreed.

I rolled off of her and tried to catch my breath. My dick was rock hard and straining against my jeans. I reached down as inconspicuously as I could to adjust myself, but I knew I failed as I saw Bella smile.

"Sorry," I offered.

"No need to apologize," she grinned as she raised herself up on her elbows. "I liked that I turned you on."

"That you do." I agreed, smiling back at her.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm just as uncomfortable."

I looked at her and smiled. Did she just tell me she was wet? Oh God, at this rate, my hard-on would never go away.

"Nice to know I'm not alone," I replied. I then got up from the bed and reached into the fridge for a bottle of water. I grabbed Bella one as well and handed it to her. She was now sitting on my bed cross-legged. I unscrewed the cap and chugged the whole bottle down.

"You um... said earlier that you wanted to do things differently with me, what did you mean by that?"

I took a deep breath. I wanted to be honest with her about my past, I just hoped it was something she could deal with.

"Ah, I guess I wasn't always the nicest guy in the past... when it came to relationships." I started. "I've never had a real relationship, Bella. I wasn't the type. I just had sex with girls with no commitment, no strings, no next morning bliss, no cuddling, no pillow talk, no nothing."

I could see Bella's eyes widen. My heart sank. I didn't want to her feel differently about me because of my past behaviors. I didn't want to be that guy anymore. That wasn't me anymore. I felt like the guy I was in Chicago no longer existed.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just wanted to be honest with you." I sighed "I know we just met, so I'll completely understand if my past is not something you can deal with. I made mistakes, ones that I'm not at all proud of, but with you... you make me want to be different, you make me want all those things, I didn't want before. You make me want more."

"Edward, it's not your past the concerns me... it's mine." She stammered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I guess, for all the experience you've had... I'm not sure that I'd be enough for you."

"Bella, pardon my language, but what the fuck? How could you possibly think you wouldn't be enough for me?"

"Because I don't have any... experience in the sex department."

"You're a virgin?" I wondered. I wasn't expecting that, but it definitely made me think more of her. I was used to girls who were just like me, girls who just wanted sex and nothing else. Girls that were far from virgins. Girls so unlike Bella.

"Yes." She mumbled. Bella then lowered her head and began picking at the skin around her finger nails.

"Bella," I said. "Please look at me."

She didn't.

I lifted her chin with my fingers and she looked at me with teary eyes.

"I'm so embarrassed." She admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm twenty years old and a virgin, it's pathetic."

"It most definitely is not pathetic." I begged to differ with her.

"Its not that I didn't have opportunity, I have, but I just... nothing felt right. And then with school and running my mom's diner, there just wasn't any time to date..."

"Bella, stop, you don't have to explain any of that." I said.

"But doesn't it bother you that I don't have experience? I mean I'm sure you want a girl who knows what she's doing."

"I want _you_, Bella," I vowed. I moved closer to her and brushed her hair away from her face. "I don't care that you don't have experience, it doesn't bother me one bit."

"It doesn't?" She questioned. I could still see the doubt in her eyes. I leaned down to kiss her lips.

"No, it doesn't," I tried to reassure her. "It only makes me fall for you more." I inhaled and let it out slowly. **"**I think I'm the one who should be concerned about my past bothering you?"

"It doesn't, Edward." She said, she let out a breath and looked at me. "But were you always, ah, safe?"

"Always Bella," I said to her. "I've never had sex without protection."

"Okay."

"Listen Bella, I want you to be sure before we pursue this thing between us. I need you to be sure you want me."

"I'm sure," She replied. "When the time is right. But the thought does make me nervous. I came close one time with a boy I met my freshmen year in college, but I chickened out. Seriously, Edward, what if... I can't even believe I'm talking about this with you."

"Hey," I breathed. She looked back into my eyes. "I know it's all crazy, but I can't even begin to tell you how right this feels... and if we get to that point, then Bella... there will be nothing to be nervous about." I said with a smile making her blush. "But in the meantime, I really just want to get to know you."

"What would you like to know?" She asked.

I moved back on the bed and propped the pillows up against the headboard. As I leaned back with my legs stretched out, I extended my hand to her. Bella smiled and crawled up the bed and sat beside me, nestling her body close.

"Well, what's your major?" I began.

"English, I want to be a book editor." Bella told me. "I love the idea of diving into a raw manuscript and then getting it ready for the world to read. Plus I love books, so being a part of the publishing process excited me."

"It's nice to have a passion," I said. "I'm glad you're majoring in something you love."

"You didn't?" She asked.

"No, not at all." I let out a deep breath. "I majored in Political Science. There was really no other choice if I was going to get into Harvard Law."

"And I'm guessing you don't want to be a lawyer?"

"Fuck no," I replied. "but that's what was expected of me. My father... well, the man who raised me, is a lawyer and it was known very early on that I'd follow in his footsteps."

"But you'd rather play music?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'd love to teach it."

"Well, you should do what you want to do, Edward. Not what your parents want you to do, either set of of them."

"I'm working on it," I told her. There was a pause before I spoke again. "Were you close with your mom?"

"Oh yeah," Bella replied. "she was my best friend. She was a little flighty, but she was always there for me. I miss her, some times more than others."

"And your dad?"

"For the most part, yeah. I know he does the best he can. I know he'd be there for me whenever I needed him."

Bella then became very quiet and it wasn't long before I took notice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was just thinking... I mean..."

"Bella, tell me. I'm sure whatever it is, I can handle it."

"Edward, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I know I have no right... we just met, but I'm scared of really falling for you and then thinking you might disappear."

"What do you mean, disappear?"

"I know things are really up in the air where your parents and Esme and Carlisle are concerned, and you never said if... I mean your home is in Chicago."

"It was, yeah." I agreed.

"So, you don't know if you're going to go back there?"

"I'm not sure I can," I answered. "No matter what happens with Esme and Carlisle, I'm not sure Chicago will ever be my home again."

"But you're not sure if Forks will be either, right?"

"Bella, I don't know what's going to happen with my life. Everything is so fucked up right now, but one thing I do know for sure is... I'm not going to walk away from this, from you. In a very short time, I've come to realize that I need you in my life. We'll figure this all out, I promise."

"Okay," she agreed. "You know it's funny, my parents met, fell in love, and got married all in the span of three months. I used to think they were crazy, but now... now, I understand. I understand how it doesn't matter how long you've known someone, sometimes... you just know."

I nodded and then pulled Bella into my arms, sighing when she leaned her head on my chest. I held her close as I thought about what we just talked about. There was no doubt in my mind that I needed her, I needed Bella in my life like I needed my next breath, and I was going to do whatever it took to keep her.

A short while later, I opened my eyes to find Bella lying next to me. Her arm was draped over my stomach, her head was still resting on my chest. I leaned my head down to smell her hair, her scent was so sensual. I breathed her in and exhaled.

I felt her stir in her sleep and when she opened her eyes, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi," she said shyly and then buried her head in my chest.

"You're cute when you sleep." I said.

"Oh yeah, I'm so sure," she giggled as she covered her face with her hands.

"What, you don't believe me?" I asked. She didn't answer and kept her face covered. I pulled her hands from her face then flipped her over so she was on her back and I was hovering over her. I looked in her eyes and proceeded to cover her mouth with my own. Bella instantly responded to me and kissed me back as she opened her mouth to welcome my tongue.

I moaned when I tasted her, I wanted to taste other parts of her, just the idea of it made me so damn hard, I thought my dick was going to bust out of my jeans. I no longer cared if she felt me**;** I wanted her to feel what she did to me.

"Edward," she moaned my name and pulled away from my mouth. She then looked in my eyes as she ran her fingers through my hair. "When the time is right... I'll be with you."

"Nothing would make me happier, Bella," I replied. I leaned back down to kiss her forehead. "Our time will come."

"I should get home, my dad will be home from work in an hour," she informed me.

I nodded and rolled off of her. I watched her as she got up from the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She then grabbed her coat and bag, but before she could grab her phone, I snatched it from her. She looked at me with question,

"I just realized I never gave you my number," I said as I punched in my number into her phone. I then dialed my number from her phone so I would have her number as well. She smiled when she heard my phone vibrating on the bedside table. "There, now you can reach me whenever you want."

"I like that idea," she said with a smile. She took her phone from my hand and placed it her back pocket.

I walked Bella to the door and softly kissed her one last time for the night.

"Be safe," I said. She nodded and then I watched her until she was out of sight. I closed the door and picked up my phone to text her, but was interrupted when my phone started vibrating in my hand.

It was my mother. I knew I had to talk to her, it's been a week since I'd left Chicago, and I knew she was worried, but I was still so damn mad.

I let out a hard breath and answered the phone.

"Hi Mom."

"Oh Edward, I'm so glad you answered," she cried. I could hear the desperation in her voice. "are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine."

"Where are you, Edward? Your father and I have been so worried."

"I'm in Forks."

I could hear her gasp on the other side of the phone.

"Edward..."

"I had to Mom, I had to see where I came from. You're just going to have to understand. They're here, Esme and Carlisle... I have to tell them. They deserve to know I'm alive. They deserve to know the truth, I'm sorry if that hurts you, but Dad made a choice when I was born to take me, and you went along with it. And now... now I have to make it right."

"I understand, Edward," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, you'll never know how much."

"I have to go," I barked cutting her off. "I'll be in touch." I hung up the phone and fell back on the bed.

I then picked up the phone again to text Bella.

**Did you get home safe? - E**

A short while later, my phone vibrated.

**I did yes, you okay? - B**

**Just got a call from my mom. I told her where I was. -E**

**That couldn't have been easy. I'm sorry. - B**

**Don't be. I'm not. I miss you. - E**

**I just left. - B**

**I know. But I still miss you. - E**

**I miss you too. - B**

**See you tomorrow? - E**

**Sure. I'll be at the diner. There will be a grilled cheese waiting for you. - B**

**Looking forward to it. Good night, Bella. -E**

**Good night, Edward. - B**

I tossed my phone back on the beside table and after a quick shower, I was in bed thinking about the girl who was on the verge of stealing my heart, if she hadn't already.

I was so damn used to not giving a fuck about anything beyond a one night stand. I didn't think I was capable of anything else, but Bella proved me wrong, she was changing me. This once spoiled player was finally seeing there was so much more. And I wanted more with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sigh* they needed some time to get to know each other, and they made me all warm and fuzzy. I know some of you might be mad that I made Bella a virgin, and trust me I struggled with this. But with everything in her life, from her mother's death, to taking care of Charlie, going to school, and running the diner, the poor girl just forgot about herself. I'm sorry if some of you don't like virgin Bella when Edward has a lot of experience, but in this case, it's what needed to be. **

**And yes, E&C are coming up. Next chapter we begin to get on a roller coaster, so buckle up. This wasn't something Edward could just rush into, he needed time to get his thoughts together, so patience. I promise, next chapter we get into the guts. **

**Thanks to my beta, Pixie Kat. I have to say, please remember we all do this for free in our spare time, so mistakes are going to happen, that's life, we're not perfect. If a typo here and there ruins things for you, well that's just sad. Just saying. **

**I also have to thank everyone who voted for Ray of Light in the Top 10 completed fics for November at Twifanficrecs! I am so excited, I loved writing that story, and I am so glad you all love it too. **

**And of course thanks for all the reviews, I read them all, so amazing. **

**Okay, see you soon and remember, next chapter, buckle up my friends. **

**Thoughts?**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sound of my phone ringing jolted me awake. I grumbled as I reached for it, but grinned when I saw it was Bella.<p>

"Morning," I yawned into the phone.

"Edward, I'm really sorry to wake you," She apologized slightly panicked.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I demanded as I sat up in bed.

"My waitress quit on me and the diner is packed... I hate to ask..."

"I'm on my way," I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Just let me grab a quick shower, I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Okay, thanks Edward."

I jumped into the shower and then dressed in my usual jeans and hoodie along with my beanie. I grabbed my keys and headed to the diner.

When I got there I saw that Bella wasn't kidding, the place was wall-to-wall people. Where the hell did all these people come from? As I walked into the kitchen to grab an apron I saw Bella taking an order at one of the booths in the far corner.

"You again?" I heard Sam say from behind me. I turned around and grinned at him.

"Me again," I smirked.

Sam grumbled and went back to cooking. I grabbed a tray and headed out to clear some tables. Bella looked up and when she saw me, she smiled. I smiled back and got down to work.

"You're totally saving my ass," Bella said coming up from behind me.

"It's a sexy ass to save," I smiled.

I heard Bella giggle as she walked away from me. I watched her and my eyes landed on said ass. I shook my head and went back to the task at hand.

I brought the full tray of dishes into the kitchen and washed them. As I sprayed down the last of them, I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist from behind me.

"Careful, I'm armed," I teased, "you do remember what happened the last time we were in here with this hose."

"Yep I do," she sang, "you kissed me and it was the best first kiss of my life."

"Same here," I agreed. I turned the water off, dried my hands then turned around to face Bella. "Where did all these people come from today?"

"There was a seminar at the high school," she explained, "Since we're the only diner in town, we filled up pretty quickly. I would've been fine had my waitress not quit on me. I really need to hire more reliable people."

"Well, I'm happy to help," I offered. I took her in my arms and kissed her lips. However our kiss was interrupted by Sam who loudly cleared his throat.

"Order up! That is if you can stop kissing lover boy," Sam barked.

"Yeah, yeah, Sam. I've got it," Bella said with a laugh.

I let her go and she grabbed the two plates of hot food. She winked at me as she walked out of the kitchen and I went back to doing the dishes.

After I stacked the clean dishes, I went out into the dining room and I noticed there was a young girl sitting at the counter looking around. Bella was busy with customers at one of the tables so I thought I'd try to take the girl's order myself. I mean really, how hard could it be? I got into Harvard Law, surely I could take an order in a diner.

I grabbed a blank order pad that was sitting on the counter before I walked over to where the girl was sitting.

"What can I get for you?" I asked the auburn-haired girl. She looked into my eyes and I was suddenly uncomfortable. It was like she was looking into my soul... or something.

"Are you okay?" I inquired. She was kind of creeping me out.

"Oh yeah, sorry." The girl shook her head as if to clear it. "May I have a hot chocolate with extra whip cream?"

"Sure," I said with a smile. Happy that she only wanted hot chocolate and not a full meal. I quickly prepared the mug of hot chocolate, topped it off with a healthy swirl of whip cream and placed it in front of her.

"Here you go," I nodded, "one hot chocolate with extra whip cream. I like it the same way**;** there's nothing better."

"Exactly." she agreed before she took a sip, "Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm a friend of Bella's. I'm just helping her out."

"Do you know her from school?"

"No, not from school," I hedged. The way this girl kept staring at me was getting a little strange.

"That's cool, Bella's great, our families have..."

"Edward, um, I need your help in the kitchen," Bella sputtered as she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into the kitchen. I didn't know what was going on with her, but she seemed freaked out.

"What's going on?"

"Edward that girl you were just talking to..."

"What about her?" I questioned. "She seemed a little odd."

"Edward, that's Alice Cullen," Bella blurted.

"Oh, God." My heart sank as soon as I heard the words leave Bella's lips. "She's my... oh fuck," I had to lean on the counter to steady myself. "Alice. My sister."

"I'm so sorry Edward," Bella offered, "I didn't see her come in and when I looked up I saw her talking to you."

"I think I need a minute," I wheezed.

"No problem," she agreed. She touched my shoulder with her hand. "Take all the time you need."

Bella left the kitchen and I leaned against the counter once again. I was just talking to my little sister and I didn't even know it.

I don't know anything about her.

My sister.

I felt my face flame**;** I was so consumed with anger toward the people who claimed to be my parents. They'd taken away so much from me. I had a sister and I missed so much of her life. She missed having a big brother, we all missed a lot and I was beyond pissed off.

I calmed myself down. My breathing slowed down and my skin cooled. I took one more deep breath and walked back out into the dining room. Just as I did, I saw Alice's back as she walked out the door. I walked over to where Bella was wiping down the counter.

"She left?"

"Yeah, she had to get home," Bella sighed, "She comes in here some times, like I said our families..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I growled, "I'm just so pissed off."

"Understandable." Bella took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. "Edward, I've been thinking and I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"What do you think about asking my dad... for help on this?" I was about to speak but she cut me off. "Now here me out. My dad and your... dad have known each other a long time, I'm not sure anyone knows Carlisle better than Charlie. He could help Edward**;** he could help you find the best way to talk to your parents. Please, just let me tell my dad what's going on, he'll be on our side."

"Our side?" I wondered.

"Of course," she confirmed, then she reached up to touch my face. "I'm not going to leave your side. I promise."

"I'm counting on it." I looked down at Bella and then brushed her lips with my own. "Okay, let's talk to your dad."

LD

After Bella's evening relief came in we headed to her house. Bella told me her father would be home in an hour or two and it would be best for us to wait for him there. I was nervous about telling Bella's father about I'd found out. He was a cop, and what my parents had done was a crime, but punishing them by law wasn't something I wanted to do. My focus was Esme and Carlisle and I just hoped Charlie could help.

Bella unlocked the front door of her house and I followed her inside.

"I know it's probably not like the house you grew up in," she mentioned as she closed the door.

"It's so much better," I assured her.

Her house was a home.

It was small, but warm.

"I"m going to run upstairs and change, make yourself comfortable," Bella said and then she headed up the stairs.

I looked around the living room. The mantel over the fireplace was covered from end to end with pictures, some of Bella as a little girl, and a few with a woman I assumed was Bella's mother. There was a blanket draped over the couch and a recliner that was right in front of the flat screen TV, I was pretty sure that was Charlie's spot.

Wondering where Bella had gone off to, I slowly climbed the stairs to look for her. The upstairs looked to have two bedrooms and one bathroom. There was a light coming from under one of the doors**;** I assumed it was Bella's bedroom. I walked to the door and tapped lightly.

"Bella?" I opened the door and my mouth ran dry when I saw Bella standing at the foot of her bed holding a pair of jeans in only a tank top and a pair of very lacy, very red panties.

"Hi," she squeaked. I could see the blush on her cheeks when she realized her state of undress.

I looked at her from head to toe. Her legs were long and creamy white and I could see the outline of her breasts through her tank top. And fuck me, those red panties barely covered her ass.

Without speaking, I crossed the room and grabbed her hips. I crashed my lips on hers and kissed her with abandon. Bella dropped the jeans she was holding and then wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands moved around her hips and cupped her ass. The feel of the lace of her panties in my hands made me moan. This girl was going to kill me for sure.

"God damn Bella, you are so fucking sexy." I moaned against her mouth. I kissed her again and then pulled away. "I wanted to see where you got to, I didn't expect to find you in here... like this," I said as my eyes roamed over her body again. "Fuck, I want you so badly, but I want to take my time with you and knowing your dad's on his way home won't allow me the time do that."

"God Edward," she gasped.

"I"m going to go back downstairs before I don't care that your dad will be home soon and take you right here. Right now." I kissed her mouth again then left her bedroom.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and once I was back in the living room, I took a seat on the couch.

A few minutes later, Bella came downstairs dressed in a long sleeved shirt and the pair of jeans she had been holding when I walked in on her.

The blush on her cheeks was still visible.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"I'd love some.

I followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table as she made our drinks.

"This really is a nice house, Bella," I said.

"Thanks," she smiled. She placed a mug in front of me before she grabbed the whip cream from the fridge.

I took the can and sprayed a heaping amount into my mug which made Bella laugh.

"Alice likes her hot chocolate the same way I've always loved it. With extra whip cream."

"I can see that," Bella giggled. She took the can and sprayed a modest amount into her mug.

"The way she looked at me earlier, it was like she was looking right through me." I stated. I took a sip of my drink and licked the whip cream from my lips.

"Alice has always been sort of intuitive, maybe she saw something in your eyes."

"Yeah maybe," I agreed, "I just can't believe I have a sister and seeing her today made this all very real."

"Well, she'll be excited to have you as a big brother," Bella offered.

"I hope so," I mused, "I wonder if Esme and Carlisle told her about me."

"I'm not sure, I didn't know, but there's no reason I would," she answered.

As Bella and I sat at the small table, the sound of the front door opening made me jump. Bella's father was home.

"It's going to be okay," Bella assured as she took my hand.

"Bells, you home?" Charlie called from the living room.

"In the kitchen Dad," Bella responded.

"Hey, how was..." Charlie stopped short when he realized his daughter wasn't alone in the kitchen. "Who's this?"

"Dad, this is... Edward Masen, he's new in town." Bella stood up from the table.

"Chief Swan, it's nice to meet you," I greeted as I stood and extended my hand to him. Charlie shook it with caution.

"I didn't know we were having company," Charlie grumbled.

"Dad, I brought Edward here because he needs help with something and I told him you might be able to offer some assistance."

"Anything illegal?" Charlie queried.

"No sir," I confirmed, "It's actually personal. Your daughter was kind enough to befriend me when I got into town and it seems you and I have a mutual... ah, friend." I explained. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Oh yeah, and who might that be?" Charlie asked. His arms were folded across his chest and I couldn't help but notice his gun in its holster.

I took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Ah, Carlise… Carlisle Cullen." I stuttered. I looked at Charlie and he stared back at me as if he could burn a hole through my skin.

"How do you know Carlisle?" Charlie asked with a raised eye brow.

I looked to Bella who took my hand in hers and squeezed it for reassurance.

"He's my father," I stated simply.

"Pardon me?" Charlie countered.

"Dad, it's a long story and we'll tell you everything," Bella started, "but why don't you change first and we'll all sit down."

"Yeah okay. I might need a beer for this one," Charlie agreed, "I'll be down in a minute."

As soon as Charlie left the kitchen, I sank back down into the chair and covered my face with my hands.

"He's going to think I'm crazy," I winced.

"No, he's not," Bella insisted while rubbing my neck. "I know my dad, I promise it'll be okay."

I nodded at Bella and a few minutes later, Charlie came back into the kitchen dressed in jeans and a Mariners t-shirt. He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Are you of legal drinking age, kid?"

"Yes, sir. I'm 21."

Charlie reached back into the fridge and pulled out another can of beer then handed to me. I took it from him and nodded.

"Now, what's this talk about you being Carlisle's son?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, that was a bit of a whirlwind for Edward. Do we like Alice so far? She seems to sense something about him. Do you think E&C told her about the baby they lost? I do hope you liked this chapter, it had some "gasp" moments, and some "hot" moments. So this is just the beginning of the rollercoaster, we're going up the hill in this chapter and in the next chapter, we take the first free fall. Oh my! **

**Thanks to my beta Pixie Kat, I think I gave her a little run for her money this chapter. She's pretty cool, I think I'll keep her. **

**Next update, sometime next week. **

**Let me know what you think of this one. **

**Much Love.**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter Eight

**So sorry for delay my lovelies, but it happens. I know this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for, so I hope the wait was worth it. BUCKLE UP!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

* * *

><p>"Hold the fuck on," Charlie shouted. "You mean to tell me you think you're Esme's son. The kid who Esme was told died at birth when she was seventeen years old?"<p>

"Yes, sir," I replied. "However, I don't think... I know."

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out both of my birth certificates and the bill of sale I'd found in my father's safe. I handed all of them to Charlie.

As he read them, his eyes widened. He looked at each document and then back up at me.

"Well, I'll be God damned."

"Not to mention, I look like her," I added. I reached up and pulled my beanie off of my head. Charlie looked up at me, noticing my hair, then back at the documents. Then he took a long swig of his beer.

"Dad, we were hoping you could help Edward come up with a way to tell Esme and Carlisle. He wants to find the best way to do it without freaking them out completely."

"Yeah well, good luck with that because I'm freaked out myself, Bells," Charlie snorted. "I remember Carlisle telling me about the baby they lost not long after he moved here. We had only met a few weeks prior, but became fast friends. Your mother and Esme knew each other from high school, so when Carlisle moved to Forks the four of us fell into an easy friendship. He told me Esme had been devastated when she'd lost the baby. He also said that while they knew they were young, they had wanted that baby with all their hearts. It was truly a sad story and I could see they both had never forgotten their lost son, even to this day."

I sighed. I didn't have any words at that moment.

"But Edward, you do know what Conrad and your... father did was a crime, right? Between them they bought and sold a baby; yes Conrad is dead, but you could still press charges against the Masens."

"I'm not looking to do that right now," I replied."I know what they did was beyond wrong and very fucking illegal." I grimaced at my poor choice of words in front of Bella's father. "Sorry about that. I just... want to know my parents, to know my sister; my other parents don't matter right now. They stole so much from me, from them, from all of us; I don't want anymore time to be stolen. I'll deal with them soon enough."

Charlie stood up from his recliner, walked over to where I was sitting on the couch, and extended his hand to me.

"I'll do whatever I can to help."

I stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you, sir."

"Yeah, drop the sir shit, kid. Charlie will do," he replied with a grin. "I'll call Carlisle in the morning and see if he and Esme can come over for dinner. We'll tell them together."

"Thanks, Daddy." Bella beamed as she hugged her father.

"He's not just a friend, is he, Bells?" Charlie asked. He looked at his daughter and then at me.

"No Dad, he's not."

"I figured as much. You look at him the way your mother used to look at me," Charlie acknowledged. He turned his attention back to me. "If you know what's good for you, you'd better treat my little girl right."

"I will, sir... I mean Charlie. You have my word. And just so you know in, the short time we've known each other, I've come to realize how special your daughter is," I assured him.

"Yeah, I'm all too familiar with when you know, you know, no matter how little time has gone by. Okay then," Charlie said as he exhaled, "I'm going to turn in. Don't stay up too late, Bells."

"I won't, Dad."

"Edward, you come back tomorrow around dinner time," Charlie added, "and we'll go from there."

"I'll be here... and thank you again, for everything," I replied.

"Carlisle and Esme are good people, they deserve to know their baby is alive and well," Charlie said. "I'm happy to help."

With that, Charlie went upstairs, leaving Bella and me alone on the couch.

"I told you it would be okay," Bella reassured. She shifted closer to me so I could put my arm around her.

"That you did," I replied. "I just hope this all goes well. The last thing I'd want to do is disrupt the life they've built."

"Edward, you can only complete their lives; make them whole again. I truly believe everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

"Coming from you, I believe it."

LD

The next day I was a nervous wreck as I paced my room like a caged lion. Tonight could be the night I'd meet my real parents; two people who had thought I was dead. How fucking crazy was that shit?!

My cell phone buzzed with a message. I looked at it and my heart skipped a beat.

**Dinner is set for tonight. Come over at 6 p.m. C&E will be over at 6:30. - B**

**Okay. I'll be there. - E**

**Want to come by the diner for some coffee? - B**

**Coffee made by you? How can I say no? Be there in 15. - E**

I put on my beanie and grabbed my keys, then I drove to the diner. When I opened the door, Bella stood in front of me blocking me from going in.

"What the hell?" I grumbled. "Are you out of coffee or something?"

"I didn't know they were going to come in when I texted you," she blurted.

"What? They're here? Now?" I sputtered. My heart sped up and my palms were now wet with sweat. Bella nodded. "It's okay;, I'll just go to the counter."

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I tried to reassure her, but I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince her or myself. "They don't know who I am."

Bella stepped aside, and I walked into the diner. My attention was drawn to a booth to the left where I noticed Alice sitting. I could see she was seated next to a woman with hair the same color as my own and then I saw his face for the first time.

Carlisle.

My father.

I swallowed hard and forced myself to walk over to the counter. I took a seat while Bella poured me a cup of coffee.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I think so," I said, taking a sip of coffee, hoping it would soothe me. "But they're so close."

"Hi, Bella."

My blood ran cold and Bella's eyes widened in shock. I knew exactly who was behind me.

"Oh hi, Alice, how are you?" Bella greeted. Her eyes darted toward me before she looked back at Alice.

"I'm good," she replied, then she turned to me. "I remember you, you're Bella's friend, right?"

I almost choked on my coffee when she spoke to me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned in my seat to face her.

"Yes, I am, I'm Edward. You were in the other day, right? Extra whip cream?"

"Yeah"—she smiled—"I'm Alice."

"Come on Ali, we're going to be late," I heard a female voice say.

"Okay, Mom," Alice answered.

"Oh, hey, Bella," the woman said.

"Hi Esme," Bella replied, as she glanced at me again.

My heart was about to burst out of my chest. I tried to focus my attention back on my coffee, but it was a struggle. My mother was so close. I felt her right behind me.

"Mom, this is Bella's friend, Edward. He's new here."

My whole body trembled. I knew I couldn't ignore her, so I slowly turned around to face the woman who'd given birth to me.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." She looked straight into my eyes.

"Ah, you too, ma'am." She kept her eyes locked on mine, sort of the way Alice did when we'd first met. She unnerved me and I had to look away or I would've lost what little I had in my stomach.

"Oh Bella, tell your father that we're looking forward to dinner tonight. Come along Ali, your dad's waiting in the car." With that Esme turned and walked out the door.

"Okay, bye, Bella. Bye, Edward."

I waved my arm in reply without turning back around. Once they were gone, I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. Bella reached out for my hand and squeezed it.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," I croaked.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she said with a soft, compassionate voice. "I never would've told you to come down here if I'd known they were coming in."

"Not your fault," I assured her. "I'm going to head back to the hotel. I need to lie down for a bit. I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure," she said with a sad smile.

When I got back to my room, I collapsed into bed. I pulled the blankets up to my neck and buried my head in the pillow. It was only then that I finally let my tears fall.

LD

My mother and father were just a few feet away from me and I'd sat frozen in my seat. How the hell would I get through tonight? I honestly had no idea how tonight's meeting would go and that uncertainty made me damn thankful for Bella's support.

What if my parents had moved on?

What if they didn't believe me?

What if they no longer wanted me?

Nervous as I was, I knew it was time to face them. I had to tell them I was alive and that I'd never known that they'd lost me.

And tonight, they'd know.

Every sordid detail.

Whatever happened after that, would be up to them.

Before I knew it, it was time to get showered and ready to go. I dressed in dark blue jeans, a green button-down shirt, rolling the sleeves to my elbows, my black Converse and, once again, my beanie.

I grabbed the documents and put them in my back pocket. Then I picked up my keys, walked out the door, and got into my car.

The hotel was only a short drive to Bella's, so with a few minutes I was parked in front of her house. I tucked my hair up under my beanie as I walked up the path. I knocked on the front door and a sense of calm washed over me when Bella answered.

"Hi."

"Hi back."

"Come on Bells, let the kid in already," I heard Charlie tease from inside the house.

Bella just shook her head and opened the door farther so I could step inside.

Charlie met us in the foyer and greeted me with a handshake.

"Bella told me you saw your parents today," Charlie said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah briefly," I confirmed. "I wasn't expecting that. I could barely speak to Esme when she and Alice approached me."

"That's understandable. This isn't going to be easy, kid. Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I said. "I have to tell them; they deserve to know."

"Okay then." Charlie nodded. "I think it would be best if I talked to them first," Charlie started. "I can ease the blow and then you can come in."

"Okay," I agreed.

A short time later there was a knock on the door. Before I could react, Bella took my hand and led me up the stairs. We stood at the top so we could hear what was going on.

Charlie opened the door and I heard their voices. After getting Carlisle a beer and Esme a glass of wine, the three of them sat down in the living room.

I could hear everything.

"Carlisle, Esme, I wanted you to come here tonight because a vital piece of information came to my attention recently and as your friend, I think you two need to know what it is."

"Sounds intriguing," Esme mused.

"Indeed," Carlisle agreed. "Let's hear it."

"Well, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to lay it all out for you..."

There was crying and shouting. Carlisle refused to believe what Charlie had told him and poor Esme was in tears.

"Charlie honestly, how can you even consider that, let alone say it out loud?"

"It's a cruel joke," Esme said though her tears.

"I assure you it's not," Charlie insisted. "I never would've told you if I wasn't one hundred percent sure."

"Why are you doing this to us?" Carlisle hissed.

I couldn't take it anymore. Charlie was only trying to help me and his friends thought he was lying to them. I had to go down there and fast. I looked at Bella before I started down the stairs.

"Why Charlie? You're supposed to be our friend. You know how hard that time was for us, you know what losing my baby did to me, so why would you even think about saying this?"

"He's telling you the truth," I interrupted. I'd made it to the bottom of the stairs with Bella right behind me. Esme and Carlisle both looked up at me, and I looked back at my parents. "My name is Edward Masen. I was born in Forks Memorial Hospital on June 20, 1993 at 9:57 a.m. You were told that your baby was stillborn... only that was a cruel lie. I am very much alive. Charlie was telling you the truth. I'm... your son."

Esme slowly got up from the couch and walked toward me. I stayed still as she approached. I swallowed hard when she stood before me and looked into my eyes. Her eyes widened as she studied me.

"You were in the diner today," she blurted.

"Yes."

She then reached up and pulled my beanie off of my head, revealing my hair.

My crazy, copper-colored hair.

Her hair.

Esme gasped when she saw my hair color, then she looked back into my green eyes.

"Oh, God," she cried, as she began to tremble.

Carlisle was at Esme's side in an instant, and when he saw the reason for his wife's reaction, he too started crying.

I looked at my father**; **it was clear that I'd gotten my height as well as my lean build from him.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"I didn't know," I told them. "I only found out a couple weeks ago. I found these..." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the three documents and handed them to Carlisle.

Carlisle read and reread the papers before he looked back at me. Esme was still staring at me without saying a word.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Carlisle hissed.

"My baby?" Esme finally stuttered. "My baby's alive? You didn't die?"

"I didn't die." I shook my head and held out my hand. "I'm right here."

She reached out to touch my chest. She placed her hand over my heart and her tears fell harder as she felt my heart beat.

"My little boy," she whispered as she took me into her arms.

I went willingly and let her hold me. I wasn't that seven pound baby anymore, instead I was 160 pounds and over six feet tall, but my mother held me close as though I was still her tiny baby. She held me close to her heart. I wrapped my arms around her and my own tears fell. I felt her love, all the love she'd kept for me even though she thought she'd lost me. I felt the warmth that only a mother could give.

In my mother's arms, I was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Gasp* Are you all okay? Worth the wait? This chapter was so much fun for me to write as I knew it was what you were waiting for. Hope it lived up to your expectations! **

**The posting schedule has obviously shifted, and it is what it is, so I'm not going to say when the next chapter will post. It will for sure, I just don't know when. I can tell you there are 13 chapters and an epi, so we'll get there, I promise. **

**Thank you to Pixie Kat for her beta assist and to my special friend for pre-reading. Love them both. And errors are ALL mine. **

**Okay, so tell me what you think and again, hope it was worth the wait. **

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Since you were all so kind, I thought I'd give you another update. I was told I should have put a tissue warning on the last chapter, oops, sorry. I will attach a small tissue warning on this one for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

* * *

><p>After many tears and hugs, I was sitting on Charlie's couch in between my parents.<p>

My real parents.

It was surreal how much I looked like them. Sitting in between them felt like I was their missing puzzle piece. It felt right, and I felt like I belonged right where I was.

"I don't understand how this happened," Esme started.

"My father clearly happened," Carlisle snapped. "I knew he was ruthless and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, but this is beyond anything I'd ever thought he was capable of. I just don't understand how he could've done this me. How he could inflict so much pain on both of us and let us believe such a lie. Even in death, he never said a damn word."

I looked at Carlisle, so much anger on his face, and then I felt my hand being squeezed. I looked at Esme. She was still wiping at her eyes.

"They told me you died, but I couldn't believe it," Esme sobbed, she then wiped her tears. "I felt you moving right before you were born, and I swore I'd heard you cry even though I was so drugged. I couldn't understand how I'd lost you."

"My father made sure we lost him," Carlisle barked. He pulled on his hair at the same time I pulled on my own.

"Wow, you two really are father and son," Bella chimed in. "You're both going to go bald if you keep doing that."

Carlisle and I looked at each other when we realized what we were both doing.

"Now that I think about it, my regular doctor didn't deliver Edward," Esme said, as she looked at Carlisle. "I was told she was called away on an emergency. There was another doctor, one I'd never met before, and the first thing he did was shoot me up with something."

"From what I was told," I began, "that doctor was on Conrad's payroll. He drugged you so you'd be unconscious during delivery, and it would be easier to convince you that I didn't survive."

"I knew he wasn't happy that Esme was pregnant, but I never thought he'd lie like that. I never thought he'd go so far as to make you disappear. He sold you to the highest bidder; he fucking sold my son!" Carlisle shouted. Esme reached over me and grabbed his hand in her own.

"Well, he wasn't the only guilty party," I admitted. "My father... the man who raised me, knew the whole time. He gave Conrad a hundred-thousand dollars for me. He knew it was wrong and he never said a word. Hell, he was… no, is just as guilty as Conrad."

"And your... mother, did she know?" Esme inquired. "Oh God, were my parents in on this too?"

"As far as I know this was a deal orchestrated by Conrad and Edward Sr. The only other person who knew, was the doctor. The Platts knew nothing about it. As far as Elizabeth, she claimed she found out when I was two years old, but she protected my father, and just like him, she never said a word. That is until I found out on my own two weeks ago," I told them.

"You've been here two weeks?" Esme asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah... I, ah, drove here from Chicago as soon as I found out. I have a room at the Pine and I met Bella shortly after I got here," I said and then winked at Bella. "She's been my rock since I came to town. I didn't know how to tell you, so she suggested we go to Charlie first."

"That couldn't have been easy on you to find out what your parents and my father had done," Carlisle surmised. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that alone, but I'm glad you found Bella and Charlie."

"Me too, and no it wasn't easy; it was purely by accident, but they knew they had to tell me the truth," I sighed, "I left as soon as it all came out, I came straight here. I just wanted to know where I came from, and I knew there I couldn't stay in Chicago. I had no idea you were both here and still together, until Bella told me."

"Losing you brought us closer together," Carlisle revealed. He walked over to his wife, brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I'm sure my father hoped it would rip us apart like he intended, but it didn't."

"I'm glad. I'm happy that losing me didn't tear you guys apart. I had hoped that didn't happen."

"Losing you was the hardest thing we'd ever gone through," Esme said. She wiped her face again, but more tears fell. "I never forgot you; I never forgot how happy I was when I felt you kick for the first time. You were always in my heart."

Carlisle looked over to Charlie.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle offered, "you were trying to tell me the truth. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"No sweat," Charlie assured him. He stood up and hugged Carlisle. "When Edward and Bella first told me, I didn't believe them either. I'm just glad this worked out. You got your son back."

"That we did," he replied. Carlisle turned around and looked at Esme and me sitting on the couch. "We never forgot."

"Oh, and in case you were wondering..." Charlie said as he reached for a piece of paper that was on the end table. "Sometimes being the chief of police allows you to pull a few strings, like running an off-the-books DNA test."

"Dad..." Bella scolded. "How did you even get Edward's DNA?"

"Bella, I'm not an idiot, I've seen a lot of scams in my career, so I needed to be sure, for Esme and Carlisle. I took Edward's mug from last night, and pulled his DNA. Carlisle's DNA was already in the database at the hospital, so I ran it and called in a few favors to have it rushed. I'm sorry, I didn't say anything, but honestly this sounded so farfetched at first, and even though Edward had the documents, I still needed to be sure."

"I understand," I replied. "Are those the results?"

"They are, and it's 99.999% accurate, that you are definitely a Cullen. The DNA matched."

"That's good to know," Esme sniffed, "but I didn't need any test to know that he's my son. I felt it as soon as I looked into his eyes... my eyes."

"Oh, and there's one more thing I found out," Charlie began. "I did some digging in the hospital records and found the name of the doctor who delivered Edward. His name was Dr. Volturi."

"Was?" I questioned.

"After I found his name, again did more digging, and it seems the good doctor died in a car accident five years after Edward's birth. It looked to have been a break failure, but no investigation was ever conducted. It was ruled an accident."

"Well, that's just perfect," Carlisle growled. "Almost everyone responsible is dead, isn't that just great. I'm sure my father was relieved that he died. It wouldn't surprise me if he had something to do with the accident."

"I just thought you should know," Charlie concluded.

"Thanks again, Charlie, for having our backs," Carlisle sighed.

"No problem," Charlie replied, he then looked at me. "For your sake, as well as my daughter's, I'm glad this all worked out."

"As am I," I agreed.

LD

It was getting late and everyone was exhausted. I could tell Esme didn't want to leave by the way she was holding my hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," I assured her. "I'm going to see you tomorrow."

"I know," she mused and then smiled, "but I just got you back."

"And you're not going to lose me again, I promise."

"We'll see him tomorrow, love," Carlisle assured her. He took his wife's other hand in his own. "Besides, it would appear Edward has more reasons than we know of to hang around."

Carlisle looked over at Bella, and it seemed as if Esme got his meaning. I saw Bella blush at Carlisle's words.

"That is true," I agreed. I took Bella's hand in mine and pulled her closer to me. "Many reasons; some I wasn't expecting."

I hugged both my parents, promising, once again, that I'd see them tomorrow, and then they left Charlie's house to go home.

"Thank you Charlie, for all your help," I said, extending my hand, and to my surprise he pulled me in for hug.

"I'm glad I could help," he assured. "You're a good kid, Edward. I'm happy for all of you that you finally found each other."

"Me too," I said in agreement.

""Now, I'm going to bed," he announced. "Be safe driving back to the hotel, and I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

"I'm sure you will, and thanks again."

Charlie went upstairs and Bella and I went to the kitchen. She made us both some hot chocolate and we sat in silence for a few minutes trying to take everything in.

"Some night," Bella finally mused.

"You can say that again." I sipped my hot chocolate and gazed at her. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"I'm glad I could help," she grinned.

"You did more than that, Bella," I pointed out. I leaned in closer to her and captured her mouth with mine. Bella instantly returned my kiss, but remembering where we were, I pulled back.

"I can't believe my father ran your DNA off the mug you used last night," Bella said as she shook her head. "But then again, I guess I'm not too surprised since he is a cop."

"I'm kind of glad he did it. Now there's really no question of who my parents are and what happened."

Bella nodded her head and then reached for my hand. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course," I answered. "Are you working in the morning?"

"Yeah, but I'll be free by late afternoon."

"Okay, how about I pick you up when you're done?"

"Sounds good."

I said good night to Bella then headed back to the hotel. I stripped out of my clothes and climbed into bed.

For the first time in a long time, I felt at peace.

LD

The next morning I awoke and instantly replayed the events of the previous night in my mind. It was all so convoluted and I had so many emotions running through me. I'd found my birth parents and I couldn't have been happier, but then I thought about my other parents. I knew I had to get in touch and tell them that I'd found Esme and Carlisle. What happened after that was anyone's guess, but all of that could wait a while longer.

I climbed out of bed and took a quick shower. I was in need of coffee, so I thought I'd surprise Bella at the diner. She wasn't expecting me until later, but I needed to see her.

After I emerged from the bathroom, I pulled on my jeans, and as I was pulling my t-shirt over my head, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and was surprised when I saw Esme standing there.

"Hi," she sighed, and she just stared at me for a few moments before she spoke again. "I'm sorry to just come by so early, but I couldn't sleep anymore. I had to see you... is that okay?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was sure we were both in awe of the resemblance we shared.

"Of course, come in." I moved to allow her to walk past me. I noticed her looking around the room. "I know it's not much, but it served its purpose."

"This has always been a nice place; the owners have kept it up well." She was silent again. "I know we'd said last night, we'd see each other today, but I honestly couldn't wait."

"I'm glad you came."

"All this time, all these years..." she paused,"...I'd never accepted that you were gone. It never felt right to me. I mean they told me you'd died, but it never felt real."

"I guess you were right," I said with a sigh. "Aside from not looking like my... the people who raised me, I never had a reason to think otherwise."

"Did you... have a good life? Did they treat you well?"

I saw tears in the corners of her eyes. I knew this would be hard for her to hear.

"I had a good life. I never wanted for anything. They were devoted parents. I knew they loved me... but, I was never theirs to love."

I ran my fingers through my hair; this was all so fucked up.

"You really do look like your father when you pull on your hair like that," she giggled.

I smiled back.

"Not that it makes any difference, you were so young when you got pregnant with me, but... were you... I mean," I sputtered.

"Edward, we wanted you," Esme interrupted. She knew exactly what I was trying to ask. "I was young, yes, but Carlisle and I were so in love. And while having a baby so soon, wasn't part of the plan, we wanted you. We were going to keep you and raise you together as a family. We knew it was going to be hard and we knew our parents weren't happy, but there was never any doubt in our minds."

"I found your yearbooks at the library—I found your junior year picture, but you weren't in your senior yearbook."

"I was home schooled my senior year," she started. "I couldn't go back to school; I was too grief stricken. At that time, Carlisle was back in Seattle; his father had made him go home and eventually he went back to school. I begged my parents to let me finish my credits at home and, thankfully, they'd agreed."

"That explains a lot," I responded. "When did Carlisle come back to Forks?"

"As soon as he graduated from college," she revealed. "He didn't go to med school; he never wanted to be a doctor, much to his father's displeasure. When Carlisle told Conrad that he was coming back, he basically cut him off, but we didn't care. I had gotten a job with an interior design firm and was teaching piano on the side and by then Carlisle had been offered a job teaching at the high school. We found our way and eventually got married in a small ceremony and then we had..." She paused. "

"My sister."

"Yes," Esme confirmed. "After we'd been married for a couple years, I got pregnant again. I was so scared, and when I went into labor, all I could think about was the baby boy we'd lost. But the doctors assured me everything was fine and shortly thereafter she was in my arms."

"She seems like a cool kid. I've talked to her a few times. Did you ah, tell her... about me?"

"Not yet. I mean she knows that we'd lost a baby before we had her, but we didn't tell her you're alive and here," she explained. "That's part of the reason I came here this morning. I wanted to ask you if maybe you'd like to come to the house tonight for dinner? You could bring Bella, and we can tell Alice together."

"That's sounds nice, I'd like that."

"Great," Esme beamed. "I'm sure Alice will be thrilled; she always wanted a sibling."

"I can't wait to meet her, officially," I smiled.

"You and Bella seem sweet on each other?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," I smirked, "she's amazing."

"That she is," Esme agreed. "I'm glad she's been there for you." Esme's attention landed on my guitar. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"It's beautiful," she acknowledged. "Do you play?"

"Yes," I told her. "My parents never embraced my love for music. They saw it as simply a hobby. I saved every penny of my allowance until I was finally was able to buy this right after I graduated high school. They weren't too thrilled with it, but they tolerated it. I love playing."

"Me too." She started strumming the strings with one hand, the fingers of the other creating the chords. She played beautifully. "You should always do what makes you happy, what you're passionate about."

"I guess I get my love for music from you," I noted.

"Seems you do," she smiled back. "Maybe we can play together sometime?"

"I'd like that."

"Okay then, come over to the house tonight around seven," she said as she put my guitar down. "I'm sure Bella would be happy to give you directions."

"Sounds good, we'll be there."

Esme hesitated, but then she moved closer to hug me. I hugged her back and felt her relax.

"I'll see you tonight," she said as she pulled back.

I nodded and then was on her way. I then called Bella to ask her if she'd come with me to the Cullens' house. She didn't hesitate to say yes.

LD

I dressed in dark wash jeans, with a black t-shirt, and a green button down that I left open with the sleeves rolled up. I put my Converse on and without thinking I grabbed my beanie. I'd gotten so used to wearing it, but now there really was no need for it. I tossed it on the bed and picked up my keys.

I picked Bella up at 6:45 p.m. and she guided me as I drove to the Cullens' house.

Once we pulled up, I sat and studied the house. It was a large house and very secluded.

"My dad told me the Cullens built this house from the ground up a few years after they got married," Bella offered.

"It's amazing." The house was made of wood and glass and was practically surrounded by trees which gave it a tranquil feel.

I picked up the bottle of wine I'd brought in one hand and took Bella's hand in the other and we walked up the path to the front door. I stood stock-still.

Bella sensed my hesitation. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Bella nodded then she rang the doorbell. After a few seconds Carlisle answered the door.

"Hi," he greeted, "welcome home."

Home.

"Thank you," I said.

"Come in, please," he encouraged and then moved aside.

Bella and I walked into the house as my father closed the door behind us.

"God, this is all so unbelievable," he murmured. Carlisle stepped closer to me and brought me in for a hug. I hugged him back, our similar heights making it easy.

"Come, Esme's in the kitchen," Carlisle informed. "She's been cooking for hours."

Bella and I followed Carlisle into the kitchen, the smells that that permeated the air filled my senses, it all smelled delicious. As soon as she saw us, her eyes lit up.

"Hey," she greeted us. She wiped her hands and gave first me then Bella a hug. She was innately warm and inviting; I felt at ease in an instant. "I hope you're hungry."

After some small talk and the wine was poured, we were seated in the great room when Esme then handed me a book.

"I kept this all these years," she whispered. "It's your baby book. I had only started it, but your ultrasound picture is in there as well as some pictures of me when I was pregnant with you. I could never let it go."

I took the book and slowly opened it. The first picture I saw was the ultrasound picture. There were a few pictures of Esme when she was 12 weeks pregnant, then at 20 weeks and again at 36 weeks. The last picture in the book was of Esme and Carlisle, he was standing behind her with his head resting on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her large stomach.

"That was the last picture we took," Esme pointed out. "I went into labor the next day."

"Wow," I said, wiping a tear from my eye. They were so young, but I saw how much they'd wanted me just from those few pictures. "Thank you for showing me that."

"We've missed so much," Esme sniffled while she wiped her eyes. "Your first word, first steps, first date, high school graduation. So much missed and lost."

"I know and I'm so sorry for that," I sighed.

"It's not your fault, son," Carlisle soothed. "None of this is your fault."

Son.

"I know, but I need you both to know, there isn't going to be any more time lost." I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I want to be here, I want to get to know both of you as well as Alice. You're my family, and although we don't have a past together, I hope to have a future... that is if you both want that."

"Edward," Esme gasped. "We've always wanted you. And though you're a young man now, we still want you. You're our son and we lost you once, we're not about to lose you again."

"That's nice to hear," I smiled and exhaled a huge breath of relief. It'd been a hell of a few days.

The sound of the front door opening brought our conversation to a quick halt. I glanced over at Bella, who was still seated beside me holding my hand.

"That's Alice," Carlisle announced.

My heart pounded in my chest.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," Alice practically sang from the foyer.

"In the living room," Carlisle called back to her.

"Would you like to meet your baby sister?" Esme asked me.

I looked at Bella, who smiled back at me, then again at Esme. I swallowed my nervousness and nodded.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't Charlie sneaky? Always a cop. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter Edward meets his sister, officially! **

**Thanks to Pixie Kat for her beta work, she's awesome! And thanks to my special friend for pre-reading. ALL errors are mine. **

**Next update, well soon. It might be a little time since this one posted quickly, but *cough* it will be so worth it. Wink-Wink!**

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**Much Love.**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Let's get to Alice, and then some, shall we...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

* * *

><p>"Who's car's in the driveway?" Alice asked, she tossed her bag on the kitchen counter. "it's a sweet ride," she stated, then she turned around and saw Bella and me with her parents.<p>

"Oh, hi Bella, hi Edward," she smiled. "I didn't know you were coming over. Is that your car, Edward?"

"Uh, yeah, it is."

My mouth was damn dry.

"It's a cool car," she continued, "It looks fast, I love fast cars."

"Thanks," I responded, "It can go pretty fast."

"Alice, come in here honey, there's something your father and I need to talk to you about," Esme called.

"Ooo-kay," she replied, "What's going on?"

"Something happened last night when we went to Chief Swan's for dinner," Carlisle started, "it's the reason Edward and Bella are here tonight."

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked.

"Yes baby," Esme assured her, "everything's wonderful." Esme moved to sit next to Alice on the couch. "Do you remember when we told you we had another baby before you were born?"

"Yeah," Alice remembered, looking at her mother. "You told me you lost him, that he was still..."

"Stillborn," Esme finished. "Yes, we were told our baby had died when he was born... only," Esme paused and looked at me, my heart constricted in my chest, "only he didn't die, Alice. Our son, your brotherCOMMA is very much alive."

"What?" Alice gasped. "I'm confused. How's that possible?"

"It was a big shock," Esme said.

"So he's alive, that would make him what... 21 or so? Is that what you're telling me?" Alice gasped the exhaled. "My brother's alive?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," Esme reassured, "he's alive and well."

"Do Bella and Edward know him? Is that why they're here? Is he a friend or something?" Alice rattled off her questions.

Esme and Carlisle looked at Alice and then back at me. Bella squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Well, not exactly, Ali," Carlisle replied, "it's much more than that."

I took a deep breath and then looked at Alice.

"It's me, Alice," I interjected. She jerked her head up to look at me. "I'm your brother."

"You?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah," I replied, "me."

Alice continued to stare at me like she did when we first met in the diner. I could see the shock and wonder in her eyes.

"I knew there was something about you when I first met you, your eyes were so gree, just like Mom's," she proclaimed, she looked at Esme and then back at me. "And we like our hot chocolate the same way."

"Extra whipped cream" I rasped, I couldn't help but get a little choked up.

Alice stood to her feet and walked over to me. She looked up at me and stared into my eyes regarding me closely.

"You're really my brother?"

"Yeah, I really am."

"I always wanted a brother," she mused as she wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"And now you have one," I responded, "I'd love to get to know you. I grew up an only child too, so I'm pretty stoked to have a little sister."

"Can I... can I hug you?"

"Of course."

I opened my arms to her and she walked into them. She was so tiny, her head barely to my shoulders. As I held her, I looked to my mother as she wiped tears from her cheeks. I was sure this was a moment she'd always dreamed of.

After Alice and I had a few moments to get to know each other, she got a phone call from a friend and ran up to her bedroom.

"She's great,' I said.

"Yeah, she is," Esme marveled, "She can be a bit lost in her own world sometimes, but it looks as if she likes the idea of having a brother."

"Edward, before you and Bella got here tonight, we were talking and we wanted to run something by you," Carlisle began.

"Okay, sure."

"We know you've been staying at the hotel since you got into town and that it's probably cost you a pretty penny for as long as you've stayed there. So we were thinking, hoping really, that you'd stay here."

"Oh wow," I stammered. I so wasn't expecting that. I honestly didn't even think about what I was going to do, but they were right, staying at the hotel was slowly making me go broke.

"Now we know you're a grown man and we wouldn't expect you'd want to have a just bedroom here in the house," Carlisle explained, "That said, there's a cottage on the property, it's small, but it's fully furnished and has everything you might need."

"It was one of my design projects," Esme explained, "It's just down the path, we don't really use it unless we have company and you could stay there for as long as you'd like... while you figure things out."

"That sounds really nice," I responded. "I'd like to be closer to you guys."

"Then it's settled," Carlisle declared. "Check out of the hotel tomorrow morning. We don't want you staying there any longer than absolutely necessary."

"All right," I agreed. "I'll check out tomorrow."

"Excellent," Carlisle said.

We continued to talk and get to know each other for another hour or so. A clock chimed somewhere in the house signaling the late hour which prompted Bella and me to call it a night.

"See you tomorrow?" Esme asked.

"Count on it." I hugged her close.

"Bye Edward," Alice said.

"I'll see you tomorrow too," I told her.

LD

After a short drive, we were back at Bella's house. I park the car in front of the house and killed the engine.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight." I said.

"You're welcome," she replied. Bella looked over at me and then back toward the house. "My dad's working overnight**;** want to come in for a bit?"

"Sure," I grinned not wanting to let her go for the night just yet.

Once inside, Bella and I sat on the couch and I wrapped my arm around her pulling her close. She'd come to mean so much to me in such a short amount of time. I felt like I could tell her anything, she made me want to be a better man. I thought about my feelings and I was pretty sure that for the first time in my life, I was falling in love.

Bella snuggled into my side and draped her arm over my stomach. I inhaled the scent of her hair and without saying a word, she leaned up and kissed my mouth. I kissed her back and when our tongues met, she let out a deep moan that shot straight to my dick.

"Bella," I groaned. And before I knew it, we'd fallen back on the couch and I was on top of her, once again between her legs, and hard as stone.

I continued to kiss her mouth**;** deep and wet and full of passion. Her hands were all through my hair and running wild over my chest. I pulled away from her mouth when I felt her hands lifting them hem of my t-shirt. Her hands were cool on my skin but her eyes were burning through me.

"Edward**…**" she said softly. The sound of my name from her lips did crazy shit to me.

"Bella, you have to tell me," I demanded. I leaned down to kiss her again. I wanted to wait to make this special for her, I knew I didn't want her first time to be in my roadside hotel room, she deserved so much more than that. But we weren't in my room, we were in her house, a place she felt safe, and her father was working until morning. I looked into her eyes and saw everything I needed to know, I just needed her to say the words.

"Please Edward," she begged, "I don't want to wait anymore. I want you."

"Fuck Bella, I want you too... so badly," I groaned. I kissed her neck and sucked on her ear lobe. "I need to feel you."

"Then take me upstairs."

"Are you sure, Bella, really sure?"

"I"m sure, Edward. I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I'm sure about you...about us. I want to be with you. I want you to be the one, only you."

That was all I needed. I kissed her again and then stood taking her with me. Without hesitating Bella took my hand in hers and led me up the stairs to her bedroom.

We stood at the side of her bed. I was about to reach out, but she beat me to it when she stepped closer to me and brought my lips down to hers. As we kissed she once again ran her hands under my shirt and started to lift it up, only this time I didn't stop her. I helped her when it got to the point where she could no longer reach. Once it was off, I tossed it onto the floor and her eyes were all over me.

I wasn't a muscle head, but I worked out some and had some definition in my chest. I could tell she was pleased with what she saw.

My hands, which had been resting on her hips, snaked underneath her shirt. Just like she'd done, I lifted the shirt over her head and swallowed hard when I saw her. She had on the sexiest navy blue bra I'd ever seen. I'm not sure I ever paid too much attention to girl's underwear before. I was more concerned with the main event than appreciating lace and satin, but damn, I now know what the fuck I was missing.

Bella and I both removed our own shoes, socks and jeans. I was down to just my boxer briefs and fuck me, her panties matched her bra. I was so gone. I knew, without a doubt, I'd appreciate her underwear from now on.

"Damn, you're so sexy, "I grunted. I took her in my arms and crashed my lips to hers. I gripped her hips and walked her back until her knees hit her bed. I slowly lowered her down onto the mattress and then covered her body with my own.

She parted her legs and allowed me to settle myself between them. I could feel the heat from her center radiating through my boxers. It was making me harder, as if that was even possible. Her skin was so soft against mine, I wanted to touch every inch of her body.

As I kissed her, I pulled down her bra straps and then the cups to expose her breasts to me. As I looked at her, my mouth watered.

"Fuck Bella, you are so beautiful." I whispered. I then reached around her back to unhook her bra, dragging if off her body. I felt Bella reach for my boxers, but I stilled her hands. She eyed me.

"Before you do that," I began, "I should tell you, that I'm... well, I'm pierced." For the first time since I got my piercing, I regretted it. Now it seemed really dumb. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to be turned off by the idea and want to stop because of it.

"Oh," Bella marveled, her eyes searching mine. "Seriously, you pierced your... "

"Yes," I murmured, "I was 19 and I wanted to do something that my parents had no control over so yes, I pierced my dick. Sounds crazy I know, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. My parents controlled just about everything I did, and well my dick was one thing they had no control over, so that's why I did it. Does that freak you out?"

"I um, don't think so," she replied. She seemed conflicted.

"I can take it out, if you want, I can," I told her. Truth be told, I'd do anything for her, all she had to do was ask.

"No, no, you don't have to do that, I just wasn't expecting you to say that, but I'm sure it's... intriguing," she blushed, "will it feel weird?"

"I don't think so, it's pretty intense actually," I assured her.

"Okay, can I see now?"

"You're sure?"

"Edward, I want you, I want to be with you. Show me, please."

I nodded and then lowered my boxers and removed them completely. Finally I was naked for the first time in front of her and my heart was in my throat. I was starting to sweat. I'd never cared what a girl thought about my body or my piercing before, but now I cared more than I ever cared about anything. I could see Bella's eyes widen when she saw the barbell that intersected the head of my cock.

"Oh um... okay then," she mused while looking at me. I was hard and fully erect. I wasn't sure I'd ever been this hard before and the hardware was looking right at her. "It's kind of sexy," she smiled as she moved closer to me.

"Sexy huh?" I smirked. "You're fucking sexy, Bella." I moved so that I was hovering over her once more, but I could tell there was something else on her mind.

She blushed again as she looked up at me. "Will it... I mean, I think I lost my words."

I smiled back. "It'll be okay. I'll go slowly until you get used to the feel of me."

From what I'd learned in health class in high school, I knew I was a bit above average in length and width. Yes, I measured, like every other high school kid, and I was almost eight inches. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Bella in any way, so I knew I had to take this slow. This was unlike any other past experience, this wasn't going to be a quick get in and get off, this was different and I found myself a little nervous.

I kissed her again and ran my hand down her side, stopping at her hip. I ran my finger along the edge of her panties and then slowly moved my whole hand underneath the fabric. When I reached her folds, we both gasped. She was so wet and warm as I moved my fingers over her.

"Edward," she gasped.

"Damn Bella, you feel so good on my fingers, so smooth, I can't wait to be inside you."

I swirled my fingers all around her clit, making her move under me. I then lowered my finger and found her opening. I pushed one finger inside her and then another, she was so tight and I knew she was going to grip my cock so damn good.

I rubbed her clit while I thrust my fingers inside her. I continued this until she came hard on my hand.

"Fuck, that was hot," I said. Bella watched as I brought my fingers up to my lips and licked them clean with a moan. She tasted so damn good.

Bella then reached between us and took my cock in her small hands. I nearly flew off the bed from her touch. I closed my eyes tightly as she moved her hand up and down my length. She stopped at the head and lightly ran her fingers over the barbell. I hissed and felt like I was going to come right then and there. She could do that all she wanted after.

I stilled her hand and brought it to my lips for a kiss. I then slowly lowered her panties over her hips and off her legs. I grabbed a condom from my wallet and rolled it down my aching length.

"Are you ready, babe?" I asked her.

"Yes," she pleaded, "please, Edward, I'm ready."

I nodded and then moved so I was at her entrance. I slowly pushed inside her, being as gentle as possible. I watched her as I slid in inch by amazing inch, until I was all the way snide inside her. I lowered my body so we were chest to chest and kissed her lips.

"You feel so good," I grunted as I stilled my movements.

"I"m okay, Edward, you can move," she urged, "I need to feel you move."

I did what she asked and started to move within her. I pulled out and slowly moved back in. After a few strokes, her wetness made it so easy for me to slide in and out of her tight pussy, making me groan with every thrust.

I was so used to fast and hard, I never did slow, but this way I could actually feel all of her. I could feel how warm she was, how soft, and how wet. I could savor the look in her eyes when I moved with every thrust. Hard and fast was good, but making love slowly, was something I never knew I missed.

I thrust in and out, over and over, I could feel her start to tighten around me.

"Bella, I need you to come, I'm so close. I need to you to come. I reached down between our joined bodies and rubbed her clit like I'd done earlier.

"So close, ah, ah God. Oh. I'm gonna... " she moaned as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

"Yes," I can feel you." I moved with a little more speed and then I was coming, so fucking hard. I pumped inside her until I was completely empty.

"Ah damn," I gasped as I pulled out of her and rolled over. I pulled off the condom and tossed it in the wastebasket that was next to the bed. My heart was pounding in my chest and my skin was hot. I was in a total euphoric state, something I'd never known before Bella.

"Are you okay?" I asked her after a few moments of silence.

"I am, " she replied. She turned on her side and snuggled closer to me. "I had no idea it could be so good. Now I know what I've been missing, but I'm glad I waited. I'm glad it was with you, Edward."

"I'm glad too," I said, kissing her forehead. "I didn't know it could be like that either. In some ways that was a first for me too."

"And I was right, your piercing is way sexy.

"So you don't want me to take it out?"

"No way," she giggled then sighed and then became silent. Just as I was about to ask if she was okay, she spoke again. "Edward, I don't want you to think I'm saying this because we just had sex for the first time... but I..." she paused, "I think I'm falling in love with you." She exhaled like she had been holding it forever.

"I love you too, Bella," I grinned, "I think I fell in love with you the moment you poured me that first cup of coffee. I didn't think believed in love before I came here, but you made me believe. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

She wiped a tear away from her eye and smiled at me. I pulled her closer so she could rest her head on my chest. We lay there for a bit longer before it was time for me to go.

"I wish you could stay," she muttered. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"I know, me too," I agreed as I zipped up my pants, "But I have a good thing going with your dad so far, I don't want him to shoot me, and I'm pretty sure he would if he found me here naked in his daughter's bed."

"Charlie likes you," she smiled. "I think you'd be fine."

"Not taking any chances." I pulled on my shirt and once my socks and shoes were back on, Bella walked me to the front door.

"I'm going to check out of the hotel around ten am and then head over to my... wow, to my parents house." I was surprised how easy it was to call Esme and Carlisle my parents. "Want to help me move into my digs?"

"Sure, I can do that after I'm done at the diner," she replied. She smiled back at me. "I"m glad you're going to be staying there, I think it will be good for all of you."

"I think so too."

I kissed her one last time and then left her house to spend my last night at the hotel. And as much as I was happy about that, I knew I still had to deal with what I'd left behind in Chicago.

That time was coming soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I guess no one saw that Hardware coming! *Snicker* I wanted to give Edward some control over something, and well he had it over his body. I think Bella liked it, I know I did. **

**Thanks to Pixie Kat for her amazing beta work, she's totally wonderful. **

**Next chapter will be soon. Story is starting to wind down, sad to say. And yes, Chicago is coming. That is going to be crazy!**

**Tell me your thoughts! **

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


End file.
